<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>亞特蘭蒂斯學園 Atlantic Academy by Anlan_Decameron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340688">亞特蘭蒂斯學園 Atlantic Academy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlan_Decameron/pseuds/Anlan_Decameron'>Anlan_Decameron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>亞特蘭蒂斯學園_Atlantic Academy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ulysses Moore Series - Pierdomenico Baccalario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - World of Darkness (Games) Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlan_Decameron/pseuds/Anlan_Decameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>故事需要起源，為一切後續發展找到根基。<br/>情節越接近事實，仿佛就這樣故事才越站得住腳。<br/>「既然沉睡者普遍認為這些世道謊言才是事實……嘛、也無妨，那就從一隻叫妙麗的貓說起吧。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Banner/Jason Covenant, Tommaso Ranieri Strambi/Anita Bloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>亞特蘭蒂斯學園_Atlantic Academy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 命運織錦（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>「命運（Fate）：主宰祝福、詛咒、定數、運氣、誓言和概率的奧秘。」<br/>「織錦（Tapestry）：比喻由許多不連續的模式所構成的宇宙整體。」</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「妙麗？」安妮塔輕聲呼喚，「妙麗？」</p><p>　　「她又不見了？」聽筒那邊的人問。女孩匆匆點頭，分心注意草坪，但午後的威尼斯只有一片令人失望的安靜。</p><p>　　意識到另一邊的人無法看到，她抱怨道，「妙麗又跑了，她該不會在外面有個情夫吧。那該跟我說一聲，讓我看看究竟是什麼貓有魅力讓我們的小淑女四處跑。」</p><p>　　當然，現在不是找貓咪的好時機，她正與喜歡的男孩聊天呢。她煩惱地繞著電話線，一邊聊著有的沒的。雙眼漸漸放遠，草坪緩緩出現一抹不屬於綠色的身影——「托馬索！」</p><p>　　經過草坪的小男孩轉過頭，「安妮塔！」他高興地揮揮手上的花，映在夕陽下燦爛得晃了眼，「噢，又在找她？」</p><p>　　女孩用力點頭予以肯定，告訴對方自己的困境。托馬索立即回答「我馬上去」，原地摔了一跤，又起來拍走灰塵，一蹦一跳就跑了。</p><p>　　聽了個徹底的積信翻了身，「啊，是湯米啊。他還好嗎？」</p><p>　　雖然積信和托馬索只是點頭之交，但安妮塔很誠實地回答，「不怎麼好。自從時間之門旅程後，他的態度就不太對勁。我懷疑他在旅程中發生了些不為人知的事情。」</p><p>　　「例如？」</p><p>　　「以前的湯米很膽小，即使有任何異常想法都不會實踐。他看了滿腦子冒險小說就沒試過冒險，甚至背著父母外出找貓咪都得扯上謊言，整天都渾身不自在。現在盯著動植物坐上一天，拿著看不懂的書本神神叨叨……」安妮塔看了看草坪被壓扁的花，「太怪了，就像是被附身。我看不懂他。」</p><p>　　電話那邊傳來了笑聲：「哈哈哈，這麼一來，我也不正常。你想想，我能感受山莊裡存在著連原主人都看不見的幽靈，每逢午夜它們——」</p><p>　　「行了行了，別說幽靈，今晚我還想睡個好覺。」安妮塔制止道，她頓了頓，重新開啟話題，「聽著，今天我找你是想問時間之門的事。」</p><p>　　「時間之門的事情？噢，我把這些事都扔給里克。還記得嗎，他負責虛幻旅行者俱樂部的外交，每月到門內跟那些人開例行會議。那些會議記錄放在他家裡，或者你需要他的電話號碼？」</p><p>　　「顯然我不是問虛幻旅行者俱樂部，是『時間之門』的事情。只是門，那幾道時間之門，不是門外門內的大小事。」安妮塔翻了個白眼，掏出筆記本，「在上次的旅程，我和父親都從莫裡斯·莫洛的筆記本中聽到你說話。可惜我聽不到前面你問時間之門的制作方式。」</p><p>　　「什麼？我沒有印像。」</p><p>　　「我不懂你在隱瞞什麼。那是水災之後最混亂的時刻，所有人都疲於奔命，很多人受傷了，包括你的親人。但你一個人偷了鑰匙去冰雪之國阿加緹！怎麼可能沒有丁點印象？」</p><p>　　「不，我對進入這個地方的過程沒有印象。」積信不生氣，他很困惑地描述，「我甚至不知道『阿加緹』這個名字，它是我出來以後你們提及的。根據你們所說，它應該位於雪山。我只記得在雪山的山谷迷路了，試著呼喚也沒有人聽到，然後、然後……」他停住了，似乎想不到當時的情況，只得總結一句，「什麼都沒有發生，我沒能去到阿加緹。」</p><p>　　這些話跟他回歸後所說的一模一樣，但安妮塔並不滿足於這種回答：「不對，你曾經透過那個跟電話差不多功能的筆記本，自問自答起來。你問及三十多年前的『偉大的夏天』，尤利西斯妻子的生死，甚至是基穆爾科夫的最大秘密……老天，你真的沒有半點印象？」</p><p>　　積信沉默了。安妮塔聽到他的呼吸越來越急促。聯想到他一路以來幾乎沒有停過的腦袋，她忽然有點心軟了：積信受到阿加緹的影響導致記憶喪失，她不該步步逼近。尤其是積信對情感、靈魂等無形態的東西很敏感，她可不想讓積信想不開，以致陷入未知的危險。考慮到積信這個人有多自我，這時說什麼都無法中斷他的思考。在沉默中，她的心提到喉嚨，所有言辭堵在那裡，等待積信發話。</p><p>　　過了好一會，積信重重嘆了口氣，沮喪地說，「……安妮塔，我真的記不起。」</p><p>　　「不、不要緊！我我我沒有問題！真的！相信我！」安妮塔趕緊說。</p><p>　　但已經太遲了。</p><p>　　「我會找回來的。安妮塔，找回那段失落的記憶。」積信自信地笑了笑，「不僅如此，我對那個名叫阿加緹的城市也很有興趣。為什麼我會自問自答？難道我早就知道問題的答案？還有為什麼他們能把人的記憶刪改，還只刪改與他們相關的那部分？直至現在，無論科技或者法術都無法精確地記憶刪改技術……」</p><p>　　「不！住手！」安妮塔大喊，打斷積信的自言自語，「積信，由得他吧。我不想知道時間之門了。」</p><p>　　「時間之門總不會無緣無故從地上長出來，還連上不同時空地點吧？經歷了這麼多次冒險了，難道你不好奇嗎？」積信反問。</p><p>　　她近乎懇求地說，「不好奇。真的，怎麼也好。只要人們記住，時間之門總會安分守在原地。」</p><p>　　「作為時間之門的前主人，尤利西斯和伙伴們的好奇心驅使時間之門重現。如果不是他們的好奇，我們又怎麼能看到門，甚至一直走到最後？人類不應該是安分守在原地的生物。我們靠著好奇心和不斷的實踐才能進步。」</p><p>　　「不只是如此吧？尤利西斯把所有事情都停住了，因為他所有同伴都走了，他的妻子墜崖死亡！雖然後來我們都知道他的妻子沒死，但比起好奇心，他更關心身邊的伙伴啊。」安妮塔憂心忡忡地說，「積信，我不想你一個人跑到阿加緹冒險，我不要你遇到危險。」</p><p>　　「冒險期間遇到危險是很正常的事情，你知道——」</p><p>　　安妮塔打斷他的話：「你知道嗎，以前我恨過你。最初我覺得你是個挺會照顧人的男孩，無時無刻都會照看我，為我解釋以前留下的線索和現實情況，把我當成一伙兒一起冒險。然而水災後你從未擔心父母，不問他們在哪裡、有沒有受傷、需不需要你的幫助。在未知的門內國家前，你拋下你的妹妹，放棄尋找失蹤的里克……就連最後，絲毫沒想過跟我商量。你偷走了鑰匙，一個人去了阿加緹！」說到這裡，她激動地大喊，「看吧！就連尤利西斯都會停下腳步。但你呢？你只是關注你自己和冒險。當你看到什麼神奇的事物卻無人分享、無人討論，獨自旅行又有什麼意義呢？！」</p><p>　　把以前的怨憤一股腦喊出來後，少女用力呼了口氣，控制不住的眼淚緩緩流下來。</p><p>　　終於來到這個時刻了，她仿佛把屈在心頭的石頭扔掉般把一切說開，輕鬆同時一陣無法言喻的悲傷漫上心頭。她喜歡這個男孩，這才讓她在未知的冒險一再撐下去，但她也厭倦了做積信·柯文德的尾巴，痛恨他不顧別人感受。她早就知道這回事，失望過、傷心過。她自以為不是一件大不了的事，殊不知這並不是一句「長大」便能解決的事情。</p><p>　　「你還有很多路要走才能變得成熟，」她哽咽著，「比你以為的要更多。」</p><p>　　積信靜默了很久，久得安妮塔的淚水都抹乾，他才開口，「……對不起。」</p><p>　　誰都聽得出他沒有絲毫悔意，只是單純為惹哭對方而道歉。</p><p>　　安妮塔用力錘了一下桌子，「我不需要！」</p><p>　　「尋找謎題的答案很有趣，而且真相很重要，非常重要。這就是冒險的意義了。我不可能停止冒險，安妮塔，你應當知道這是我的天性。」積信深呼吸一口氣，「我會再去阿加緹，一個人去。」</p><p>　　安妮塔氣憤地拉了拉電話線，「好、好，你就是學不會後退！我明白了，讓我們冷靜一下，這段時間你不要再找我。」她停住，重重嘆了口氣。明明知道冷靜期是沒有用，但她還是期待積信多想想身邊的人，即使那個人不一定是她，「你去阿加緹時，至少叫上茱莉亞或者裡克，他們能幫忙。」</p><p>　　超凡的記憶力提醒了她，阿加緹無疑是眾多虛幻旅行地中，最危險的一個。即使英勇無比的冒險家尤利西斯，他亦只能進過一次。根據描述，它是高山上常年被冰雪覆蓋的小城市，即使陽光照射亦不會使冰融化少許，惡劣的氣候環境、高海拔的缺氧使不少旅行者死在路上，夜裡冰川有著人魚的歌唱，引誘人墜入海中。安妮塔不清楚這些描述的真偽，但無論如何，這個虛幻旅行點比一般的凶險，不可以掉以輕心。如果積信邀請茱莉亞和里克參與冒險，說不定他們會阻止他前往。安妮塔帶著這麼一點私心地想。</p><p>　　「我會考慮，但目前來說，我堅持一個人。」積信的回答顯得心不在焉，「我只是需要一點私人時間，尋找自己需要的答案而已。再見，安妮塔。」不等安妮塔反應過來，他便掛斷電話。</p><p>　　「我不想再見你這自私的混蛋！」安妮塔氣得把話筒摔到桌上，「再也不見！積信·柯文德！」</p><p>　　她受夠了積信，既然他不聽她的勸告，那就由得他好了！她扔下所有東西，氣沖沖穿好鞋，打算出門散散心。</p><p>　　一打開門，她便看到托馬索和她家的小淑女了。托馬索低頭看不見表情，強烈的負面情感籠罩著整個人，映得整個人很陰沉；貓咪妙麗躺在男孩的懷裡，擔心地舔著他的手，就差舔上臉，絲毫不見之前四處跑的調皮模樣。</p><p>　　「湯米？」</p><p>　　托馬索僵硬地提起一絲微笑，把貓咪舉到安妮塔面前，「我找回妙麗了。這次她追著蝴蝶才跑出去，以後她不會四處亂跑。」</p><p>　　妙麗不斷往回掙扎，想縮回托馬索懷裡，但他並沒有理會。</p><p>　　「謝謝，你沒事嗎？」接過貓，安妮塔有些擔心地問。</p><p>　　聞言，托馬索歪了歪頭，像是思考自己有沒有事，「沒事，我只是……無法接受現實而已。」</p><p>　　「可以跟我分享嗎？」安妮塔讓開大門，示意托馬索進門再聊。</p><p>　　托馬索搖頭，指著前方的草坪，「我們在那邊說吧。你一個人在家，我、我不太方便……」說到這裡他臉頰微紅，別開臉不敢看安妮塔。</p><p>　　時間之門旅行期間，托馬索被人點破了內心的秘密。他曾經以為自己把安妮塔當成好朋友，以致於天天幫她找貓咪，分享各種好玩的事物，甚至他會找借口跟她去英國冒險。然而積信到來後一切都不同。托馬索眼睜睜看安妮塔不斷往積信跑，而他則得躲避時間之門守護者的追殺，看到他們親在一起。明明他哪裡都不比積信差，但他們會越走越遠……這怎能叫他甘心？</p><p>　　然而，托馬索卻不知道，安妮塔跟積信不是情侶。安妮塔認為，她和積信之間橫著太多原則性問題無法解決，而這種關系不可能長久，所以她默認了托馬索的追求。何況托馬索這個膽小鬼從不會提出要求，只會一味符合她、滿足她，卑微得過分。說實話，她不喜歡托馬索的自卑，正如不喜歡積信的自我中心。</p><p>　　把不斷掙扎的妙麗交到托馬索手上，安妮塔轉身坐在草地。</p><p>　　托馬索坐在她身邊，抱著妙麗順毛。待在熟悉的人身邊，他比剛才好點，但解釋時還帶有陰霾和混亂，「如果我在看電影，但有人告訴你後來發生的事——啊，也不是很多，只是告訴你一件關鍵事情——這件事足以影響日後所有人的關系、生活，甚至存活情況。你沒有相信這個人，但你看到了那件事發生……就在你眼前！發生了！」</p><p>　　「你的意思是有人劇透，然後你看到他劇透的關鍵事情？」安妮塔皺眉，「這不是好習慣，這樣會少掉很多樂趣。你應該警告他。」</p><p>　　托馬索搖搖頭：「他不是普通人，我逃不過也打不過，毫無還手之力……」</p><p>　　「知道別人不喜歡還是要硬塞給人，這個人性格太惡劣吧。」想到積信也是這個樣子，安妮塔更氣憤地扒拉著手邊的草。托馬索輕輕按下她的手再握住。他沒有過問，也沒有進一步行動，單純地安撫她的情緒。</p><p>　　在這瞬間，她感覺到眼前瘦弱的小男孩長大了。他不如里克的可靠，也沒有積信的好奇心，運動能力也不算好，但他卻是真切地、誠懇地熱愛著身邊的伙伴。比起聰明強壯，這特質更難能可貴。</p><p>　　「這樣吧，我來幫你搞定這個人。」</p><p>　　聞言，托馬索卻如夢初醒般地大喊，「不！不行！」</p><p>　　他驚恐地站起來，不斷四處張望，「噢、拜托，快忘掉我說過的話！」一邊拿起小石頭，一邊捂住安妮塔的眼睛。</p><p>　　「什麼？」安妮塔完全搞不清眼前人的舉動，下意識便抓開眼前的手，但托馬索下定決心不讓她看，氣力仿佛大得不像她熟悉的弱小男生。</p><p>　　她聽到了小石塊砸到人體的聲音，眼前的手猛烈地抖了一下。</p><p>　　「准頭不錯喲，湯米。」一把陌生的男聲在前方響起，還吹起口哨來。</p><p>　　安妮塔害怕地縮了縮。根據她的記憶，這片草地不存在除了她和托馬索外的人，而草地唯二入口便是她的家和草地前高大的鐵圍欄。如果男人翻牆進來也會產生聲音，但他沒有，他憑空出現在草地上！</p><p>　　感受到安妮塔的反應，托馬索不由得動了氣，用英語粗聲粗氣地回答：「閉嘴！你這個只會劇透的女巫（Witch）！」</p><p>　　「不客氣呢，你這小伙子。」男人誇張地嘆了口氣，「我這麼做是為了你好。」</p><p>　　托馬索把安妮塔擋在身後。安妮塔才反應過來，這男人就是欺負托馬索的人。剛才托馬索的說辭沒有誇張，男人的確不是普通人。不過托馬索也搞不定，她不認為自己能搞定，那麼他們該怎麼脫身呢？她緊張地吞了吞口水。</p><p>　　「你只能看到生命的流動，不要妄想比我能打了。」對方漸漸走近，語氣依舊輕鬆，「喔，原來有小女友在身邊，難怪這麼緊張了。」</p><p>　　聽到稱謂時托馬索顯然更緊張了，他咬牙切齒地說：「我任你處置好了。不要動她！」</p><p>　　「托、湯米，」見男人沒有敵意，她也變得放鬆。她拍拍他的肩頭，安慰道，「我沒事，放開我。我們跟他聊聊。」順便出口氣，她這樣想。</p><p>　　「跟他聊聊？不！」托馬索急壞了，「看在上帝的份上，你完全不懂他多可怕！（難以辨認的意大利語）不只是劇透，他會、唔，」他突然臉露痛楚，說話含糊，「不要看他的眼睛！」</p><p>　　不能看眼睛？安妮塔倒是被激起好奇心。她扒拉開托馬索的手，從指縫看出去。</p><p>　　站在眼前是個三十來歲的男人，看五官應該是意大利人，穿了一身米色休閑西裝，手裡還夾著懷舊的墨鏡。雖然是個帥哥，但光看外表也不見得哪裡特別。安妮塔疑惑地拍拍托馬索的手。</p><p>　　男人被他們的反應取悅了，他咧嘴，以流利英語回答：「答對一半，小姑娘，我來自西班牙。謝謝你的稱贊。」</p><p>　　安妮塔驚訝地瞪大眼睛。</p><p>　　見無法阻止兩人打照面，托馬索鬆開手解釋，說話還有點含糊。他像是敗下陣來嘆了口氣，轉身跟男人說，「別玩了，老師，我不想收到評議會的警告。」</p><p>　　「他是你的老師？」安妮塔打量眼前的男人，再看看身邊的托馬索。神奇的把戲、欺負學生的老師、評議會，顯然他們兩人有很多事情瞞住她。她有些生氣地問，「湯米，告訴我，發生什麼事？」</p><p>　　一向對她有求必應的托馬索卻搖頭：「我無法說更多。原諒我，不知道對你對我都比較好。」</p><p>　　「你……」</p><p>　　無法面對安妮塔的失望，他痛苦地咬著下唇，「我、我不如先走……」</p><p>　　見狀安妮塔也不追問，揮揮手讓他們離開。</p><p>　　草地終於回復最初的清淨。她躺在草地閉上眼，想一個人消化這天產生的傷心與憤怒。說什麼「尋找答案比較重要」、「不知道比較好」，說到底不就是不想讓她參與。積信就算了，他這個人學不會推己及人。為什麼連托馬索都把她排除於外？</p><p>　　「不是這樣的，小姑娘。」</p><p>　　男人的聲音忽然響起。安妮塔猛然睜開眼，原來托馬索和男人還未離開。男人站在兩尺外的草地，而托馬索更近一些。他擔心地凝視著，未有發聲。</p><p>　　「我的蠢徒弟是指，一旦把『神奇的把戲』告訴你，將會招來殺生之禍，甚至更可怕的遭遇。他的本意是要愛惜你，他要變得更強大來保護你，讓你遠離那些滿有能力的瘋子。」男人解釋，而後壞笑地挑挑眉，「啊，難道你不知道他喜歡你嗎？」</p><p>　　當然早就知道，這是第一次被當面說出來。安妮塔微微驚訝地睜大眼，看向托馬索。</p><p>　　「格——里——芬——」托馬索整張臉都紅了，「你、你、你不要說——」</p><p>　　「哈哈，我有說錯嗎？不用否認了，」格里芬笑嘻嘻地戴回墨鏡，「就不想讓我看看她心中喜歡的是誰嗎？」</p><p>　　男孩的臉紅得像大番茄，把所有氣力用在尖叫：「不！尊重她！」他臉上混雜了羞恥、緊張和憤怒，紅得更誇張，一時再說不出更多的話。</p><p>　　比起思想被偷窺，安妮塔更擔心這麼生氣的托馬索。她的好友好奇又膽小，也不會斤斤計較，情緒偏向平和。這是第一次看到他有如此強烈的情緒，是因為尊重自己的想法。說不感動是騙人的，她走近那個快氣炸的男孩，輕輕叫了一聲「湯米」。</p><p>　　男孩回過神來，意識到自己失態。他抹了把臉，情緒稍微平靜了些才看向女孩。尖刺般的氣憤在對視間漸漸消融，棕色眼眸仿佛在水塘蕩過，畫出圈圈漣漪。它還有點雨後的渾濁，透出丁點青草腥味。午後的陽光映在他栗色短髮，又灑落在淺小麥色的肩頭上，融成焦糖色的托馬索。</p><p>　　胃裡藏著胡亂飛舞的蝴蝶使他不甘於凝視，又開始吞吞吐吐地說話，「安妮塔，我、我的確……」顫抖的喉嚨與嘴唇嘗試說出那幾個字又失敗了，另一股從本能湧出的意志使他閉上眼，捋直了舌頭，「我喜歡你。」</p><p>　　標準的英語，直白得不像在威尼斯這藝術之都長大的人的告白。格里芬愉快地吹了一聲口哨。</p><p>　　安妮塔吞吞口水，她有點緊張。積信從未說出半句喜歡，卻輕易在托馬索口中得到。她該怎麼回答托馬索的表白呢？</p><p>　　「湯米……」</p><p>　　聽到她的呼喚，托馬索低下頭來：「請你答應，不要現在回覆我。不要在你悲傷失落時回覆我，不要在憤怒憎恨時回覆我，不要在凝視他人時回復我……」他的聲音越來越小，小得令詫異的安妮塔仔細聽他說話。</p><p>　　「請你喜歡上我時才回覆我……因為，你是我，喜歡人類的理由。」</p><p>　　男孩忽然發出一聲抽泣，掩面扭頭就跑了。</p><p>　　安妮塔沉醉在震驚中，她來不及反應。不太運動的托馬索竟然能翻出鐵欄，沿著馬路直奔遠方。而那個混賬老師追了上去。</p><p>　　透視人心的把戲，態度惡劣又好心的老師格里芬，師徒之上的評議會。最重要的，托馬索的告白……安妮塔腦內一片混亂。她的過目不忘使她多費力在整理記憶上。她跌坐在草地，愣愣地盯著下方，只有被踏扁的小草證明剛才發生的事情。</p><p>　　她輕聲重複托馬索最後一句。那句看似從哪本言情小說抄出來，但她聽到時，真摯而強烈的情感一下子擊中了她，出竅的靈魂從高處看著自己定格的身體。現在回想起那種情況，她不自覺毛骨悚然，卻不覺任何恐懼——而是受寵若驚的驚訝與喜悅。她抱著自己雙臂，抬頭看著威尼斯溫暖的陽光。</p><p>　　你就這麼喜歡我嗎？……托馬索。</p><p>　　————————————————</p><p>　　安妮塔惦記的男主角正在奔跑。他不是運動愛好者，絕少跑步，每逢跑步都是不得不奔跑的情況，正如上次被燃燒俱樂部那群瘋子追殺，或者被瘋子首領用槍指著鼻子。這次卻不同，他不應該逃開告白對像，至少先安撫混亂的安妮塔，但身體再次為他選擇了奔跑。</p><p>　　托馬索一直跑一直跑，淚水模糊了熟悉的街道，他看不見任何事物。他轉出住宅區，街道應該全都是人，有旅客有本地人，還有街市討價還價，但他的身體選擇聽不見看不見。一個人穿越在這聲色繚亂的午後，由得身體失去視覺和聽覺，他的心卻平靜得毫無波瀾，仿佛只是散步而已。</p><p>　　這不正常，他深明這點。理智與情感都瀕臨崩潰，但本能再次突圍而出，平定了即將出現的暴風雨。他不禁有些疑惑，這就是自己覺醒成為法師的力量嗎？為什麼上界為他選擇了薩滿（shamman）這條最為脫離表像世界的道路？</p><p>　　「你要去哪，可愛的湯米？」</p><p>　　格里芬的聲音忽然從他的腦袋裡出現。恩，心靈感應，這跟剛才偷窺思想一樣，同樣屬於心靈法術。按道理托馬索該被他嚇一跳，但他發現自己意外地冷靜，剛才的跑步仿佛只是等這句話。他從安妮塔身邊逃開，這個世界已經不存在目的地。他在十字路口停下腳步，淚水不停息地流淌，大口大口喘氣，虛脫的身軀幾乎跪在地上。</p><p>　　像是受到上天的祝福，所有經過的車輛和行人都以微妙的偏差錯開托馬索。人們震驚過後開始破口大罵，有些人認出他是誰，威脅要告訴他的家長。不僅途人被嚇怕，就連肌肉都震懾於過大的運動量，但托馬索渾然不知。他喘息片刻，又顫顫巍巍站起來，往回走。</p><p>　　這時他腦內的聲音沒有停止的跡像：「哼，果然是對你期望過高了。我以為覺醒為薩滿的小法師會有多成熟、有多勇敢，原來是個不敢告白、就連話說到一半便逃走的貨色。」格里芬冷笑，「居然還有喜歡人類大於靈性世界的薩滿，真是大開眼界。」</p><p>　　「不是，我從來不喜歡人類，一點也不。」托馬索一邊走一邊自言自語，這使他看上去就像個瘋子，「明明都是寄居地球的動物，偏偏自認高眾生一等，恣意破壞自然平衡。連假像都看不透，還說什麼萬物主宰。豈不是笑話嗎？」</p><p>　　格里芬恍然大悟：「喔，這個薩滿竟然討厭人類——」</p><p>　　「以前我總是這麼想。自從覺醒後，我好像能理解了。雖然我下意識害怕你所說的那件事，」托馬索低頭看著自己握緊的拳頭，輕鬆繞過了一輛違例停泊的車，「這等愚昧與憤怒，原來是對世界一知半解的可怕啊。以後我嘗試更喜歡人類，即使他們被所謂真相、所謂理智蒙蔽。」</p><p>　　這一席話讓格里芬陷入短暫的沉默。他通過街角的攝像頭，看到托馬索對拳頭微笑。這並不是他所認識男孩的笑容，那是更放松、更出自內心與本能的笑意。這一刻，這位導師開始懂得這個孩子怎麼會在這個年紀成為薩滿，「不錯，薩滿需要的不是摒棄人類，而是萬化一體的覺悟。」他話鋒一轉，「那你的告白怎會搞成這樣子？」</p><p>　　托馬索沒有回答。在薩滿的視角裡，充滿生機的世界流動著生命力，他幾乎不費吹灰之力便看到導師的魔力。他轉身走進書店，拿起一本《野性的思維》，順著魔力的脈動走到格里芬面前。</p><p>　　「我沒有說謊。她最喜歡的人不是我，但她是我喜歡人類的理由。」男孩坐到導師身邊，委屈地咕噥，「只是你告訴的‘那件事’要發生了……積信要進阿加緹了，距離他覺醒為法師不遠了。」</p><p>　　格裡芬接過書，翻開起來：「你生氣的是因為情敵拋棄她，還是因為情敵即將成為法師？」</p><p>　　托馬索一時語塞，隨即反應過來，「這不是同一件事嗎？雖然不想承認，但積信的感知能力超乎常人，這與法師特別容易感知超自然事物有異曲同工之妙。他的覺醒是命中注定的……我只是氣他不顧任何人的想法，不只是安妮塔，也包括他身邊的所有人。既然他能感知更多，那麼他應該負起責任，保護其他人！」</p><p>　　「喔？包括對你的導師尖叫扔石頭？」</p><p>　　托馬索被嗆了一句，臉又漲紅起來，「這、這！是你不應該碰安妮塔！再讓我知道你碰她，我就、我就——」他接不下去。他剛覺醒不久，自然除了開啟法師之眼、感知身邊一切異常外，似乎再沒有任何戰鬥力，威脅（不知道在魔法界混了多少年的）導師更是不知從何說起。男孩整張臉漲紅，說了「我就」半天還沒有下文，似要快哭起來。</p><p>　　見徒弟這麼不經逗，格裡芬再次寬宏大量地饒過他，「只要你答應去亞特蘭蒂斯學院，學好如何控制你的能力……」</p><p>　　聽到「亞特蘭蒂斯學院」這個詞後，托馬索露出被冒犯的表情，對著導師大喊，「你不要再勸我了！我不可能去！這輩子都不可能！」</p><p>　　「你應該知道女孩子喜歡強者。」導師挑眉，「積信遲早會讀這所學校，就不怕積信學得比你好嗎？」</p><p>　　「我不管！」男孩整個人蹦起來，把書當作武器扔到男人大腿，逃走似的離開書店。</p><p>　　目送托馬索離開，書店裡的人隨即把視線轉向格裡芬。他無奈地擺擺手，拿起剛才徒弟胡亂放在一邊的《野性的思維》，付了賬才夾著書慢悠悠地離開。</p><p>　　格裡芬點起一支煙，翻著那本不太厚的書。他的手指感受到書像是活過來似的，有著心跳般的脈動。他眯起眼，開啟了靈視。只見書本飄出一縷煙，撲向男人的臉龐。男人巧妙地避開，煙霧停在一邊，像是考慮下一輪攻擊。導師打了個響指，直接驅散了書本精魂。</p><p>　　男人發出一聲冷笑，搔搔煙草的精魂。那精魂像是小狗般討好地蹭，一邊不住的顫抖。他從褲袋抖出一張皺巴巴的紙張，上面整整齊齊地寫著：</p><p>　　個人資料：托馬索·拉涅利·斯特蘭比，昵稱湯米，男，13歲。<br/>
　　覺醒情況：已覺醒，類別為薩滿。目前無指路人或導師。<br/>
　　任務：觀察目標情況。若情況適合，游說加入帷幕守護者；不適合，送入亞特蘭蒂斯學院或接受監管。若有任何反抗，賦予合法處決。</p><p>　　格裡芬重新把紙張揉成一團塞進褲袋，「唉，這臭小子要我怎麼辦……」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 命運織錦（中）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　倫敦初夏時分的驟雨不顯溫柔，帶著春天潮濕陰冷的尾巴撲面而來，所以向來都說風衣是倫敦必備衣物。它冬季可以擋風，夏季可以遮雨，但積信和茱莉亞卻沒有這個習慣。以前茱莉亞無法交代風衣經歷了什麼才會變得如此破爛，但經過難纏的百日咳後她屈服了，剩下積信獨自堅持不穿風衣。這並不是不合適的過錯，實際上就連他也不得不承認自己很適合穿風衣。在那僅有的幾次風衣經歷中，他沒少賺其他人的讚美，不過風衣實在太妨礙活動了。因為風衣的長下擺，他很難跳得高，爬水管回二樓睡房，甚至不能蹲下來繫鞋帶！</p><p>　　這也是為何他在瓢潑大雨中，渾身濕透提著大包乾洗衣物的根本原因。</p><p>　　積信開心地吹起口哨，甩了甩髮上的雨水，脫開浸飽水的鞋襪。他整個人成了大型雨滑梯，源源不絕地順著褲管流下。如果柯文德太太在場，肯定得提著他耳朵罵上半天。現在就連他唯一在家的雙胞胎妹妹吃好晚飯待在房裡，還真是天時地利人和。他立刻把干洗袋的皮草收進沙發下，拉出了准備好的防水大背包。身上的雨水不停淌下，視界多了柔焦的濾鏡。積信揉揉眼睛，衝進廁所脫掉衣服，用毛巾隨便包一下又跑出來。</p><p>　　換洗衣物、防滑登山鞋、萬用刀、攀山繩索、電筒和備用電池、他的私人筆記和鉛筆、里克寄放在這裡的《失傳語言大字典》和《虛幻地手冊》……還差一件最重要的東西，但這東西不在他手上。積信想了想，衝著樓上的通道呼叫，「茱莉亞，茱莉亞！你把時間之門的鑰匙放到哪裡去？」</p><p>　　樓上傳來打開房門的聲音，雙胞胎妹妹回答：「在我抽屜裡。你要哪條鑰匙？」</p><p>　　「頂端是龍的鑰匙，它能打開烏龜公園那道時間之門。」</p><p>　　「什麼？現在學期剛結束，你就要到基穆爾科夫嗎？不用擔心虛幻旅行地雜誌的稿子，那邊的人還未催稿，還有時間慢慢……」說著茱莉亞探出頭又縮回去，「積信！你的衣服呢？」</p><p>　　「拜這該死的陣雨，全濕透了。我把它們放到洗手間。」</p><p>　　「這是你赤裸上身的理由？天啊，我可是女孩子！繫好你的毛巾！還有，你是不是把客廳弄濕了？」女孩生氣地問，但積信依舊聽到她打開抽屜抽出鑰匙，「媽媽回來你就麻煩了。」</p><p>　　男孩不以為意，「那也要她來得及回來，我訂了這個晚上的機票和火車。」</p><p>　　「什麼！？」</p><p>　　茱莉亞衝出來，看到憑空出現的大背包和沙發下的乾洗袋子，一下就連上了她哥哥的思維，「烏龜公園的時間之門，對應地點是冰雪之國阿加緹。你要跟誰去這麼急的旅行？」</p><p>　　「當然是里克啊。」積信一邊換乾爽的衣服，一邊頭也不抬地撒謊，「托馬索和安妮塔都在威尼斯，你也要游泳集訓，就他一個有空。」</p><p>　　這些理由看似合理，但茱莉亞太熟悉他的雙胞胎哥哥。這個人撒謊起來不用稿子，神情無比自然，就差寫著可靠的標簽，做事卻非常衝動；而且，以小心謹慎著稱的里克也不會讓積信急著趕路。因此她還是本能地懷疑里克的參與程度，「你問過里克了嗎？」</p><p>　　「相信我，這個夏天他不會離開基穆爾科夫。」積信答非所問，向她攤手，「給我鑰匙。」</p><p>　　茱莉亞站在原地不動。積信掏出筆記本，「時間之門的旅行，本質是尋找真相，而不只有會議和專欄。今次我們不過是先一步探路，盡可能記錄，方便日後再去。」</p><p>　　這程度的借口，茱莉亞不為所動。</p><p>　　柯文德男孩嘆了口氣，交出這張王牌，「即使不相信我，也應該相信里克的能力吧。」</p><p>　　聽到心上人的名字，茱莉亞的臉紅了。她掩飾地咳嗽幾聲，「那、那你怎麼不叫安妮塔……」</p><p>　　「這點我還是清楚。比起冒險，她更熱衷研究文化和歷史。時間之門已經花光了她這輩子冒險的額度，而我還未玩夠。」他自嘲地笑了笑，低下頭，「這輩子都不可能玩夠。」</p><p>　　女孩知道他們又因為這事吵架，這也是她不看好積信和安妮塔的原因。既然哥哥已經決定好，那沒有人能夠阻止積信離開。他們都知道，積信是時候該走了。要是母親回來，別說打算離家出走的積信，就連她都會關禁閉。她不再過問，把龍鑰匙放在哥哥手上。</p><p>　　男孩套上雨衣，匆匆上路。女孩從窗望去，只見雨勢從未減弱，一道道閃電照亮前路，大風吹得他搖搖晃晃。</p><p>　　茱莉亞沒來由地覺得不安，她無比相信雙胞胎擁有心靈感應的直覺。當初積信在阿卡迪亞遇險時，她也是靠著這預感喚來了里克，才避免積信從熱氣球摔死的危機。而她預感這次冒險將要迎來重大的改變。改變或許是好的，但肯定不是她所希望的。那瞬間她想到安妮塔和哥哥的吵架，或許不如想像中的簡單。無論如何，她還是把雙胞胎哥哥的安全放在前面，忍不住打開門大喊，「積信——！」</p><p>　　聲音吹散在狂風大雨中，但積信似乎能聽到。他停下腳步，推高雨衣的帽子，舉起手衝著後方的妹妹告別。這個動作有點帥，代價是暴雨澆進他五分鐘前還是乾爽的衣服，但他毫不在意。</p><p>　　他一個人走得很慢、很慢，但也無比堅決，終究沒有回頭。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　雨剛剛停下，基穆爾科夫的夜恢復寧靜。里克完成了一天的工作，坐在車庫地上小憩，身邊放著巨大的旅行背包。</p><p>　　剛才的汽車維修不算問題。以前這是父親的工作，一邊修理一邊讓只有幾歲的兒子幫忙，一次次把車子拆成零件再拼回去；現在他也做得挺好，只要不是大問題都會修。他望著遠處的森林，搔了搔一頭紅色亂髮，神情有些無奈。</p><p>　　兩個小時前茱莉亞打來了。她簡潔地交代自己哥哥乘上了飛往康沃爾八點多的飛機，遲點還要乘上兩個多小時的火車來到基穆爾科夫，所以她問里克是不是跟積信一起到時間之門旅行。</p><p>　　里克心想當然沒有，時間之門旅行後他更多是聯絡茱莉亞，積信大概忙著跟安妮塔遠距離戀愛，跟他打電話只針對虛幻旅行者俱樂部的事。但他料到積信此行不簡單，也沒有反駁她的說法。</p><p>　　女孩以為他默認了，長吁一口氣後將龍鑰匙和烏龜公園等目的地說清楚，再請他幫忙照顧積信。里克應下來便掛了。</p><p>　　他很清楚積信打算獨自冒險，上次這傢伙去阿加緹也是靜悄悄地離開。而現在，他要阻止的不是積信的冒險，而是制造一個契機自然地加入冒險，跟他一起走。</p><p>　　最後一班來小鎮的火車快到了，也就是積信差不多到了。里克住在火車站附近，距離小鎮只有五分鐘路程，現在出門剛好比火車早一點到達。母親已經入睡，他關好車庫，順著房屋後方的小道慢慢往下走。</p><p>　　里克打算走到火車站出口附近假裝路過，邀請積信來家裡睡一晚。現在已經接近午夜了，基穆爾科夫唯一的旅館已經關門，而且除了外出旅行的尤利西斯·摩爾夫妻外，積信與鎮上的人沒熟悉到能夠借宿的地步。換言之，積信肯定要躲到公園睡覺。這也是他不希望看到的，這天氣的風吹了一晚說不定就病了，積信沒必要將就在濕漉漉的公園裡。</p><p>　　這時再次下起毛毛細雨，天氣變得更冷。紅髮男孩拉上衣領的帽子，趁四下無人鑽進火車站的暗道。這個被時代淘汰的地方吞噬每一絲夜光，他只能摸黑前進。生鏽的鐵板訴說著無法負荷十四歲男孩的體重，他憑著小時候的記憶來到更漆黑的地道，一邊摸著踏著一邊推進，直至從無光的管道爬上了最高點，仰望午夜星空。</p><p>　　這曾經是火車站的鐘樓，能夠遠眺整個基穆爾科夫。據尤利西斯·摩爾的描述，為了保護通往各處奇妙的旅行點和時間之門，他們將這小鎮從世界地圖上抹掉了，火車站也就廢棄了，這個大鐘永遠停在三十年前的夏天。直至不久以前，積信、茱莉亞和他從尤利西斯家族手上繼承了這份獨一無二的財產，成為小鎮的監護人，火車才偶爾重啟，方便居民連接世界。</p><p>　　世界實在是太大了，里克想。他記得自己第一次坐飛機的笑話，也記得小鎮外的世界。他喜歡倫敦，也喜歡法國小鎮，幾百年前和現在的威尼斯依舊迷人。這些風景都是他從未想過，也不能想像的。正如他至今難以想像，積信和茱莉亞這些城市人喜愛鄉村的原因，他更願意歸咎於基穆爾科夫的迷人魅力。</p><p>　　火車緩緩駛進車站，發出即將靠站的鳴響。男孩蹲下來，只露出一雙眼睛盯著火車站出口，生怕自己漏掉任何事物。</p><p>　　午夜的車站走出寥寥幾人，里克來回認真打量：外出探親的比格斯老太太，放假回家的格林小姐，從俄羅斯出差回來的雪萊先生，還有旅游回來的卡德夫妻。沒多久，比格斯太太和格林小姐分別被女兒和父親接走。雪萊先生拖著很大的行李箱，一邊的手拿著御寒用的大毛衣，卡德夫妻只跟他聊了幾句便走了。他低頭呵呵一笑，嘮叨著些無法辨認的囈語，邁著笨拙的步伐回到小鎮的家。</p><p>　　這些人都是里克認識的小鎮居民，積信不可能混在其中而不被發現。里克納悶，以積信的隨性不可能訂好酒店，現在他不得不重新考慮這個可能，除此以外還有什麼可能呢？紅髮男孩重新回到大鐘下的陰影。他不急著回去，但莫名地他不想走，只好蹲在原地計劃下一步的行動。他不喜歡這種感覺，被感受牽扯著走使他感到不安。</p><p>　　遠處忽然傳來咣一聲，里克覺得不對勁。剛才那些人的家都在小鎮中心，但這聲響是從通往烏龜公園的方向發出。小鎮附近不存在能夠推倒重物的動物，他不由得聯想到他的好伙伴。是積信混進來嗎？如果是，他是如何不被發現下進村呢？如果不是他，是誰敢來這裡呢？他必須去確認來者何人。判定了重物墜落聲的方向，他安靜迅速地追過去。</p><p>　　隨著男孩的步伐，人造小徑漸漸消失，換上了大自然的枯葉長藤。附近的百年樹木通過藤本植物糾纏在一起，在高處撐起一片墨綠，也掩蓋了天上唯一的照明。</p><p>　　午夜的森林回蕩著夏蟬鳴叫的嗡嗡聲，男孩繞過垂下的枝條蹲下來。在視力作廢的環境尋找是非常吃力的工作，但為了不驚動可能躲起來的積信，他努力回憶聲音的方位，用雙手探尋著重物墜落造成的枯葉凹痕。沒多久他找到重物墜地的位置，但這並不是最終目的地。他在附近找到了新鮮的鞋印，印證了剛才有人走過的痕跡。這個鞋印比他略小，深陷泥土顯示對方有相當的負重，符合來人是積信的預想。里克也不清楚該慶幸還是失望，內心複雜地沿著蛛絲馬跡走下去。</p><p>　　沿線索走了好一段時間，男孩走過廢棄的噴泉和花房，來到了各條小徑的匯合處，正式踏進了烏龜公園。這個被時間遺棄的地方充滿歲月和自然的痕跡，立在中央的雕像都有不同程度的風化，但風化程度最嚴重的是三只烏龜的雕像——也代表時間之門建造者的簽名——出乎意料之外，腳印走往充滿青苔地蘚的小徑。里克抱著疑惑和不安，慢慢撥開樹葉，最後停在古老的柏樹前。</p><p>　　雜亂的灌木被清理過，露出一座小型石像。午夜的光線太微弱了，里克不得不伸手確認眼前事物。石像高度是男孩三分之二的身高，上面雕刻著惡魔般猙獰的臉，雙眼瞪得像銅鈴般大，大張的嘴巴附近被清理過，似乎是密道的入口。他彎腰上前摸索，前方是一扇古老的木門，上面刻出十一個互通的圓形，代表鎮上的時間之門連通了十一個虛幻旅行地。他記得這圖案曾經出現在其他時間之門上。他往左一摸，哈，龍之鑰匙竟然還插在上面。</p><p>　　直至此刻，里克才確認積信連夜趕到阿加緹。積信究竟有多急，甚至連龍之鑰匙都留在門上？這對於他來說是一件無法想像的事，但積信，他的好朋友，便是相信奇跡的人——當他們深陷毒蛇墓穴，他能快速躍上墓碑去拿裝有地圖的盒子；即使前方是有著六米的裂縫，他能跳過對岸；他甚至能不知不覺間來到阿加緹——里克心中了然，自己何嘗不是相信積信能夠創造奇跡？里克深明，為了所有人不再提心吊膽，他要做好不發生奇跡的準備和支援。</p><p>　　男孩猶豫片刻，還是拔下了龍鑰匙。如無意外，這能確認積信困在阿加緹，不至於跑到其他虛幻旅行點。他隨即轉身往家裡跑去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 命運織錦（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　男人操作著金屬駕駛儀器，大鐵架平台開始模仿蜘蛛的爬行模式，迅速地將他們帶到阿加緹。進入熟悉的領域後，大雪鋪天蓋地湧過來，拍在臉上帶來陣陣刺痛。男人抹把臉後，終於分心望向躲在機械平台一角的男孩。</p><p>　　男孩的狀態肉眼可見地糟透了，蒼白的臉上掛著濃厚的黑眼圈，雙頰塗上病態的嫣紅，但他的精神卻好極了。他沒有腎上腺素造成的亢奮，也缺少來到陌生環境的神經緊張。在快速移動的環境下，他不僅四處張望觀察，還拿著筆記本寫著畫著，仿佛是來觀光寫生的游客。</p><p>　　男人忍不住提醒：「離開阿加緹時，你無法拿走這些筆記和素描。」</p><p>　　「嗯，離開還會失去有關阿加緹的記憶，」男孩若有所思地看著筆記本，「不過，總覺得……我能夠記住一點。」</p><p>　　「是嗎？」男人訝異地看男孩的頭頂，撥弄長長的白胡子，「但你不是第一次來阿加緹，卻對四周表現出初到的興奮。」</p><p>　　回到阿加緹，男人自然想起他這輩子的一切——他生於此長於此，記憶的一切理應當屬於此——他叫馬洛里，阿加緹的原居民。眼前的男孩是他在現世中唯一認識的人，也是他踏出阿加緹才浮現的唯一回憶。</p><p>　　不久以前（或許在幾個月前吧，他對時間不敏感），他把男孩接進來，又因男孩的請求而帶出去。男孩臨走前強撐起精神問，我走以後你還記得我的名字嗎？馬洛里記得自己這樣回答，我能記住在阿加緹發生的所有事。</p><p>　　男孩露出狡黠的笑容，裹在棕色皮草下像隻得逞的小狐狸，「我叫積信·柯文德，茱莉亞·柯文德的哥哥，也是里克·班納的好朋友。很高興認識你。」</p><p>　　以名字為誘餌，引出他的妹妹和朋友的名字，等他們到來時能夠讓他特意關心。馬洛里忍不住感嘆，雖然這小子會設計人，但總比這次見面好。</p><p>　　這次的積信像是換了個人似的，沉默而具有強烈的目的性。他們再次見面時這孩子毫不猶豫跳上金屬平台，說要到尋找真相的房間。年輕的冒險者仿佛不懂得什麼叫做禮節和敘舊，一味強調他要找到那個地方。男人不知道男孩是為了尋找什麼而變成這樣子，甚至剛才聽到質疑也不急著反駁，好一會才慢吞吞地說，「我知道我來過。」</p><p>　　「比如？」</p><p>　　「即將要去的神諭所，裡面有熱水、鏡子和鐵造的椅子。」他在男人驚訝地目光下揚了揚筆記本，上面只有幾個詞彙，「阿加緹確實發揮了作用，出去後我忘光了。但當回到阿加緹，記憶漸漸浮上來……」他頓了頓，顫抖的嗓音變得更加平整，「剛剛想起了這裡的神諭所和修道院。原來只要回到阿加緹，以前在這裡的記憶便會重新記起嗎？」</p><p>　　馬洛里沉吟片刻，「並沒有這樣的先例，他們只能記起以前尋求的真相。在賢者之城阿加緹裡，只有問題和真相才有被記住的意義，其他都不重要所以將會逐漸被遺忘。你的情況似乎代表你不是真正在乎問題的真相。」</p><p>　　不知道是戳中哪點，積信聞言攥緊手裡的筆記，用力得男人隔著前行的風雪中都清晰聽到。男人忍不住好奇，由此作為入口開始詢問：「你再次來到阿加緹，不是為了問題的真相吧？」</p><p>　　這是一個肯定句。積信直接點頭，不吝嗇解答男人的疑惑，「我來這裡，部分原因是為了尋找當初問題的真相。比如時間之門的歷史和構造，但現在它們都不重要。」</p><p>　　「你有更多、更重要的問題嗎？」</p><p>　　積信攤開青白的手掌，「我沒有默念即將要問的問題。我只記得我是積信·柯文德，是茱莉亞·柯文德的哥哥和里克·班納的朋友三個名字和稱謂而已。」</p><p>　　「還有？」馬洛里不相信有人來到賢者之城觀光。雖說這裡由冰雪砌成的風景很美麗，但人類恐懼並渴望著未知的真相。一旦來到這裡，他們一定是要問及過去和未來。</p><p>　　這次積信停頓更久，聲音越發遲疑，「大胡子……你相信命運嗎？」</p><p>　　「阿加緹不存在虛無縹緲的東西，所有人都能在神諭所得到劇本，然後實行。」</p><p>　　積信顯然不同意男人的說法，從大毛衣露出的臉龐變得更顫抖和扭曲，「為什麼要遵從劇本演出？是因為一旦背離劇本就會變得痛苦，命運將以各種手段將你導回正途上？不過，又何謂正途呢？只看劇本所說的一切卻忽略劇本外的事物，難道不覺得荒謬嗎？」他連續扔出一堆問題，激動地喘幾口氣，摩挲著胸口躺回去，「……我不願意，所以來到這裡。」</p><p>　　「反叛命運嗎……」賢者露出一絲好奇。</p><p>　　「里克說過，『不破不立』是他……不知誰說的。」冒險者聳聳肩，不在乎自己忘掉什麼，「不破壞常規生活，怎麼可能來到全然陌生的世界？如果甘於日常生活，一開始我就不該撿起懸崖的紙條，也不會為了追尋謎團而去時間之門的冒險。只有拿起鐮刀追尋真相，才能破開問題的荊棘。」</p><p>　　男孩抬頭望向前方，指著蜂蜜松餅形狀的圓形建築，「我們到了。」</p><p>　　正如積信剛才提及，神諭所四周流動著溫水，蒸發的水汽困在建築內形成濕滑的環境。這對雙腿抖得無法站直的積信而言實在難以進入。馬洛里先扶著積信來到入口附近的溫水瀑布，他拉出一張椅子讓男孩坐著，再幫忙脫掉毛衣和皮草，進行簡單的復溫。</p><p>　　積信也不客氣，用凍僵的手指勾住地板邊緣，一發力掉進瀑布裡。</p><p>　　「喂——」男人和守衛嚇得要把男孩拉上來。</p><p>　　男孩躲進水底活動四肢，朝水面笑了笑，又脫掉襯衣和長褲扔上水面。守衛不知所措地撿起衣物。男人無語地朝著水底的人伸手，男孩也接受好意搭上去，被一把拉上水面。</p><p>　　積信靠在地板邊緣揉全是雞皮疙瘩的手臂，自豪又懶洋洋地說：「說實話，我的游泳技術不錯，就讓我在這裡休息一會吧。」他的鼻音很重，咳嗽幾聲後眼圈越趨發紅，像是邊喘邊哭似的，「不，沒有時間了。呼……先帶我去房間，一會還有人來。」</p><p>　　「誰要來到這裡？」男人問。男孩沒有回答，他動作生硬地舉高雙手，顯然未從凍僵的狀態緩過來。大胡子賢者好心地把冒險者放到地面，拜托守衛寄存所有物品（積信說他不需要帶任何東西），便半扶著他來到了神諭所的大廳。</p><p>　　神諭所大廳是巨大的貝殼浴室，高聳的天花有著蚌殼的弧度，中央有個正冒著熱氣，同時面對窗外冰雪世界的水池。他們穿過水池，進入彎彎曲曲的通道。當暗黃的燈光打上去時，兩側牆壁泛起炫彩，好像是以珍珠砌成。</p><p>　　這裡的空氣變得更加悶熱潮濕，帶著一股刺鼻的味道，這讓積信的情況變得更加糟糕。他暈乎乎地跟著馬洛里來到一間房間前，還發出「啊？」這樣的問句。</p><p>　　「你不是來尋找關於命運的真相嗎？」賢者反問，「積信·柯文德。」</p><p>　　年輕的冒險者勉強提起眼皮發出「嗯」一聲，算是回答。</p><p>　　「茱莉亞·柯文德還是里克·班納？」</p><p>　　「嗯？」他被嚇到瞪大雙眼，開始不停咳嗽。</p><p>　　賢者富有耐性地重複：「外面等著我的是茱莉亞·柯文德，還是里克·班納？」</p><p>　　問及有關他們的問題，積信變得更加清醒。他喘好氣後慢吞吞地說，以免又被咳嗽耽誤講話，「里克·班納。從進入基穆爾科夫開始他一直跟著我。他很聰明，肯定找到這裡的路，很有可能跟進來。」他頓了頓，忍下一陣咳嗽，即使順了順不停起伏的胸口也停不了喘氣，整張臉憋得發紅，「……請你幫幫忙，帶里克進來。」</p><p>　　這恐怕是馬洛里認識積信以來第一次聽到「請」這個詞，忍不住心軟地答應了。</p><p>　　「我走了，有任何問題或完成後記得通知外面的守衛。」男人把口袋裡一串花枝遞給積信，「送你的，祝你找到想要的答案。」</p><p>　　男孩沉默地撥弄花枝。少許葉子落在石板上，嬌小的藍花落在掌心。他的所有動作正如第一次來到神諭所的時候所做的，分毫不差。男人回想男孩說過「能記住一點」，看來也不是毫無道理，至少他的身體記憶精准地還原以前的動作。</p><p>　　「馬洛里，這是什麼花？」男孩啞著嗓子地問。</p><p>　　「第二次看到這束花，身體就沒有任何提示嗎？」看到男孩愣在原地，賢者忍不住撫摸男孩的一頭金髮，「『哪裡有迷迭香，哪裡就有記憶（There's rosemary, that's for remembrance. ）』，這是某個尋道的人告訴我。但你的疑問和你的答案，一直存在於你之中。」</p><p>　　「……這句很熟悉，我應該從哪裡聽過看過這句話。」男孩定下心神，似乎有很多話想說，又花了很大力氣停下來，「你先接里克吧。」</p><p>　　馬洛里轉身離開，他實在好奇里克是什麼人。在他的印象中，積信充滿古靈精怪的主意和莫名其妙的自信。第一次來到阿加緹也不能讓他露出一絲緊張和擔憂，是個極任性的孩子。如果說能有什麼事情能夠讓他一反常態，大概是他口中的兩個人了。究竟里克·班納是什麼樣子呢？大胡子賢者生出好奇，尤其是得到積信的贊賞，恐怕也不是省油的燈。</p><p>　　發動機械平台後，男人發現自己不知道里克·班納究竟從哪個方向進入阿加緹，但他仿佛被積信傳染到莫名的自信，向著剛才來時的方向駛去。</p><p>　　沿途的風雪變得越來越大，能見度變得越來越低。別說眼前的道路，甚至連兩米前的一輛車都無法看清。雖然因為道路下方的暖水管而能繼續行駛，但馬洛里不認為這情況能夠在毫無遮掩的平台上駕駛。他打開了黑色帳篷，只留有一條縫方便察看環境。</p><p>　　這種方法有明顯的缺點，行駛速度越來越慢，直至那條縫也塞滿雪花。沒辦法了，他嘆了口氣，干脆打開後方的梯子，落地越過智慧之線。</p><p>　　跨過智慧之線等同離開阿加緹，馬洛里的記憶漸漸流失。正如現世的人進入阿加緹般，他不能在這裡失去所有記憶，以致連回家的方法都忘掉。他穿上冰爪和厚重的毛皮大衣，不斷默念著積信·柯文德和里克·班納的名字。他開始幻想里克的外表和性格：積信說過里克很聰明。不過賢者之城不存在聰明的概念，一切歷史、事物和未來都被書寫在神諭裡。積信是尋找真相的旅人裡最年輕的孩子，他不存在比較對像。那麼比他更聰明的人是什麼樣子呢？</p><p>　　帶著幾分希冀和好奇，男人慢慢徒步走到山谷的冰壁前。常年冰封的山脈上有著前人不少的痕跡。他看到冰壁上遺留規律的釘子，應該有人曾經計劃制作梯子登上冰台，但附近卻沒有繩子，不知成功或失敗。這麼多試驗者裡積信成功了，他來過阿加緹。</p><p>　　這裡是男人第一次遇見積信的地方。當時積信穿著單薄的綠色風衣，顫顫巍巍地吹響海螺。他記得男孩的眼神很冷靜，像是在做一件明知道不可能的事情；當男孩看見他的時候，冰藍色的眼眸燃燒起異樣的光芒，那是比人類更強烈無畏的求知欲。或許這就是他把積信接到阿加緹的原因，男人撥走附近的積雪，准備拔走釘子。</p><p>　　大雪紛飛，有個身影徐徐從後方靠近。男人停下動作，側身等對方的到來。當對方就漸漸靠近，男人看清楚了，對方是一個跟積信差不多大的男孩。他的身高跟積信差不多，但身形明顯更為結實。</p><p>　　男孩靠得更近，讓聲音清晰傳到男人耳中：「你好先生，請問你見過一個十四歲、金髮藍眼的男孩嗎？」</p><p>　　「我見過他。」男人回答，一邊不動聲色地打量眼前的男孩。他穿著破舊的大衣，裡面的絨毛掉了一半，但從衣服厚度能得知他必定穿了更多保暖衣物；大帽子下露出了紅色卷髮和明亮的綠色眼睛，映襯起白皚皚的雪地有幾分不合時宜的可愛。</p><p>　　男孩露出驚喜和激動，但神色保持冷靜與懷疑，禮貌地問，「請問他往哪個方向走？」</p><p>　　「他在阿加緹的神諭所，帶話讓我領路。」男人陳述，在紅髮男孩越發懷疑的目光下給出更詳細的回答，「你的朋友叫積信·柯文德，你是他的好朋友里克·班納，他有個叫茱莉亞的妹妹。對吧？」</p><p>　　「沒錯，」里克點頭，眼神的懷疑卻只消除一半，「請你把我帶到他面前。」</p><p>　　男人應了，他沒指望這個小心謹慎的孩子完全相信自己。他帶里克走過冰縫的小路，傳說中的冰雪之國賢者之城阿加緹漸漸出現在眼前。灰白的山脈包裹著一片灰藍，冰裂似的路面聯系著賢者們淡薄的交往。身為阿加緹人，男人不認為這裡的景色有多壯觀。來人四處張望，眼裡閃爍著好奇的色彩，卻對此閉口不言。這讓男人覺得很奇怪，積信可是比愛因斯坦更愛發問的麻煩小鬼。</p><p>　　「孩子，你想說什麼嗎？」</p><p>　　「很難說清楚，」他伸手接著一片雪花，「不管是感覺還是邏輯上。」</p><p>　　先到的男孩可不會說出這樣的話。男人不明所以地重複，「很難說？」</p><p>　　紅髮男孩露出的眼睛彎了彎，「我不是積信，所以很難說。」</p><p>　　這句話夾雜了大量未知因素，男人不知如何應對，他們再次陷入沉默。里克不是積信，他似乎比較沉默寡言，不介意陷入沉默也不為此尷尬。男人擅自認為，因為里克急切要看到積信所以憋著滿肚子問題。他的領路速度不自覺快起來。</p><p>　　來到智慧之線前，男人示意里克停下來。以下是他身為阿加緹人必須告知現世人的部分，「這條是城市主路，又稱『智慧之線』。它通往阿加緹，也就是所有謎團的答案。當你進入阿加緹時，你只會記得要尋找答案的問題；當你跨過線回到現世，在阿加緹得悉的一切將被遺忘。」</p><p>　　很多人花費大量力量、心思和運氣來到這裡，卻被告知一切得到的將因離開而失去；男人預想到紅髮男孩會流露出與其他人無疑的失望憤怒。然而里克只是猶豫片刻，問，「除了想問的問題外，我會失去所有現世記憶嗎？」</p><p>　　「不一定。有可能忘掉一部分，也有可能是全部記憶，取決於你認為這件事有多重要。」</p><p>　　話音剛落，里克已經跨過這條線，「好，我們繼續走吧。」</p><p>　　里克的反應過於淡定，以至於男人被逼吞下疑惑跟他跨過去。在阿加緹的暴風雪下，男人的記憶逐漸回溯。即使剛才的記憶將會逐漸淡忘，但現在處於記憶交叉期，換他憋著滿肚子問題領著里克登上一邊的鐵架子。在幾乎看不清前方的環境下，他仔細觀察起紅髮男孩的反應。難道除了找自己的朋友，他就沒有想了解的真相嗎？</p><p>　　像是知道男人的問題般，里克拉緊身上的衣物，抱膝坐在駕駛位附近：「找到積信是目前最重要的事情。既然我不會忘，也不會忘掉要問的問題的話，那麼阿加緹的記憶刪改就不是問題了。」</p><p>　　「抱歉，這將會是個問題。」男人坐在駕駛位，面色怪異地望向遠方，「我的記憶回來了，先介紹一下，我是馬洛里。想必你也看到了，未來的幾個小時阿加緹將會處於極強的暴風雪下，而積信在市中心以西的神諭所。根據現在的裝備，」馬洛里敲了敲擋風用的篷，「現在我們不可能去神諭所，只能先到我家避風雪。等天氣好起來，我們再去找積信。」</p><p>　　孩子顯然想到遇到的難題。現世人來到阿加緹後，僅存多少的記憶都是不可考的，更何況要待在阿加緹幾個小時。根據男人以前接待現世人的經驗，別說回到現世的家，他們連自己叫什麼名字都忘得一乾二淨。他放輕語氣建議，「如果你有什麼事情要緊，先告訴我，我可以在適當時候提醒你。」</p><p>　　「在我們回家時，請提醒我們回家的方向。」里克一邊回答一邊調整姿勢。破舊的衣物決定了他無法幸免於寒冷，他不能正面接觸風雪。在換了幾次位置都無法避免帽子進風，他只好抱頭埋在雙膝之間，頗有幾分縮頭烏龜的喜感。男人便把厚實的大圍巾遞過去。男孩道謝後裹住臉，帽檐下只露出眼睛。</p><p>　　馬洛里再也不廢話，趕緊啟動鐵架子駕駛。暴風雪盡其所能阻擋視野，男人幾乎每隔一分鐘便要清理那道用作看路的縫。幸好他對於阿加緹不能更熟悉——他粗略估算，自己該有現世的二百多歲了——沒多久，他便喚著里克抬頭。</p><p>　　黑色帳篷緩緩打開，暴風雪襲來，視野所及之處一片灰白。里克沒有躲避或跳下去的意思，他觀察四周後走到男人身旁，「你的房子是地下室嗎？」</p><p>　　「為什麼有這種猜測？」</p><p>　　紅髮男孩的聲音悶在圍巾裡，「下方大量的暖水管使馬路表面不結冰。這現像延續到那邊，」他指向十點方向，男人仔細一看，雖然不結冰的路變得斷斷續續但的確能在白雪中看到丁點灰藍，「暖水管通往的地方與居民活動有關。這裡只有一條小路，而附近沒有建築痕跡，那麼家的位置應該是在地下。這應該是你的房子。」</p><p>　　他的確是聰明人。馬洛里迅速清出一條小道，打開地下室的擋板招呼里克進去。</p><p>　　紅髮男孩走進這狹小的屋子，自來熟般進行簡單的整理。</p><p>　　男人關上擋板後蹲在壁爐生火，抓了把雪放進水壺裡，又從一邊的罐子裡掏點東西混進去，「唔，加點姜絲。沒問題嗎？」</p><p>　　「謝謝。」里克感激地點頭，小心翼翼地坐在壁爐附近的地上，「趁著記憶還未消散，我先自我介紹。我是里克·班納，積信·柯文德的朋友，來到這裡前經歷了一段黑夜追蹤，目的是為了跟著他，或者帶他回家。」</p><p>　　馬洛里有些驚訝：「你沒有問題要問神諭嗎？」</p><p>　　「不是所有人都在乎問題的答案。」</p><p>　　賢者不認同地皺起眉，但男孩沒有停下來的意思，「很多人嘗試尋找答案。比如在時間之門的冒險中，數不清的人窮盡一生為了揭開真相，有些人甚至為真相付出生命，也不一定得出一部分的答案……」他抿了抿嘴，「世界上有些事情能夠被揭露成為知識，有些事需要掩埋。」</p><p>　　「現在你擁有了許多人不可能擁有的機會，難道不好奇嗎？」</p><p>　　「即使知道答案，所有人都無法把答案帶回現世吧？」</p><p>　　馬洛里睜大眼睛，里克擺擺手解釋，「你說過『回到阿加緹後記憶回歸』，也就是即使是你，阿加緹的記憶無法帶走。」</p><p>　　「你猜得不錯，這裡的真相無法被帶走。一旦被帶走別人便不知道真相。」</p><p>　　里克露出費解的表情：「真相只能被一個人得到？」</p><p>　　「這是由於安全考慮，年輕人，我們可不想所有人都來到這裡。」</p><p>　　「不愧是賢者之城，」里克有些嘲諷地說，「來到這裡應當斷絕世間的聯系，專注地求索。」</p><p>　　事實的確如此，馬洛里並不為此感到冒犯，「事實上，我更驚訝你的朋友會二次來訪。他太衝動了，不適合這裡的環境，我以為他不可能用到海螺。」</p><p>　　聽到「海螺」時里克笑了笑，少有地帶著怒意，讓馬洛里意識到積信不如認識中的誠實。他嘗試為金髮男孩解釋，「積信瞞住你們來到這裡，也許是為了你們更容易追尋真相。」</p><p>　　「這點我倒是了解，」紅髮男孩望著沸騰的姜茶，語氣有些飄忽，「他不會為別人而冒險。」</p><p>　　「那麼他為了什麼而來？」</p><p>　　男孩勾起茶壺，為他們倒一杯熱騰騰的薑茶，終結了這場對話。馬洛里也識相地壓下好奇心不再發問，一起沉默地享受得來不易的溫暖。</p><p>　　一老一少甘於讓寧靜溫暖蔓延，一時，地下室安靜得只能聽到爐火和外邊的風雪聲。</p><p>　　喝光薑茶後，里克坐在沙發上靜靜地閱讀，而賢者坐在搖椅上，裹著毛毯小憩。他太老了，受不住暴風雪的摧殘。現在溫暖的家裡多了男孩的翻書聲，陪伴著他思考，讓他不禁回想起遙遠的家人。</p><p>　　兩百多年的人生使他逐漸忘卻太多事物。他早已記不清曾經的父母兄弟、妻子兒女，但他模糊地感覺，他撫養過有兩個男孩。大男孩的眼睛顏色偏向湖水綠，性格也一如湖水般早熟沉穩；小男孩則像晴朗白天般的湛藍（顏色來源只是猜想，阿加提從不放晴），是任性離巢的自由小鳥。小男孩不甘於賢者的安寧早就離開了，但大男孩究竟落在何處？</p><p>　　逐漸地，這兩個孩子的身影與里克積信重疊。當里克輕描淡寫地說他為積信而來，馬洛里便能夠想像，沉穩的兄長不再嘲笑渴望自由的可笑。他撬開冰封的雙腿，循著飛鳥的痕跡離開冰雪之國。對於鳥兒，探索世界、追逐自由是天然的本能，但對於湖泊般的男孩來說，離開原地、追逐飛鳥究竟需要多大的勇氣和決心？</p><p>　　「里克……」他嘆了口氣。</p><p>　　沒有回答。翻書聲也消失了。</p><p>　　馬洛里側身定睛一看，紅髮男孩已經睡著了。他雙腳安分地踏著毛毯，頭靠在沙發的枕頭，只有緊閉的雙眼透露出睡著的訊息。不過這場睡眠肯定不好，他皺著眉，攥緊手裡的書本，像是困在光怪陸離的夢裡又保留意識，隨時便驚醒。</p><p>　　他望向壁爐，躍動的火光一時又與模糊記憶裡的人們重疊。他們彼此相愛、互相追逐，至於越走越遠，遠得馬洛里追不上去，再也看不見。賢者只有擁抱智慧的覺悟，卻沒有幻想的能力。所以他們應該是來自二百多年歷史中的人物，但他已經想不起他們是誰。</p><p>　　這是注定失敗的戰爭。當記憶如紙片般浸泡在時間長河裡，當事人只能眼睜睜看著它漸漸淡化、碎裂、溶解，落下零星的灰塵，被河水衝刷不見。</p><p>　　賢者終於想起他曾經是人類。年輕的他可能像個現世活過的人，有衝勁和勇氣擁抱世間的羈絆與欲念。最後他斬斷一切，拋卻塵世生命的有限回歸阿加緹，被智慧鎮靜成賢者的模樣。</p><p>　　這很好嗎？也許吧，他喪失了人類的一切，成為了冰縫中維繫淡薄交情的賢者，智慧的象徵。他太習慣寧靜了，以至於失卻了追逐的熱情。阿加緹的時間是靜止，但他亦變得非常蒼老，老得不再思考過往與未來，直至遇上積信和里克。他已經很久沒有接觸充滿活力與衝動的孩子了。</p><p>　　老人緩慢地站起來，把身上的毛毯輕柔地蓋在男孩身上，又坐回搖椅上，等待暴風雪的終結。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 覺醒（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>「既然命運已經讓他在至高的光裡睜開眼睛，<br/>那是空洞的現實、難忍的法條規則、<br/>塌陷風景裡的老鼠都到不了的地方。</p><p>那麼伸長手就找到禁止的山峰，<br/>拒絕的無法逾越的森林，<br/>帶來反叛少年人的海。」<br/>——節錄自《我來說你們怎樣出生》，塞爾努達 （Luis Cernuda）　</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　積信的頭髮是金色的，眼睛和毛衣是藍色的，長褲是黑色的。神諭所的房間裡只有灰白的石牆和銀白的窗戶，中央放著一把純白的椅子，水蒸氣熏白了窗邊的金屬板。白皚皚的大門切斷了外界的色彩，也隔斷了多餘的念頭。<br/>　　<br/>　　他抬頭一看，天花板上布滿各種大小和形狀的小孔，乍一看像是密密麻麻的蜂窩。上次來到這裡的小孔像是許多聆聽發問的耳朵，現在更像是無數對眼睛，穿過霧氣凝視房中人的一舉一動。</p><p>　　男孩撇開眼睛，不自覺地攥緊迷迭香。這次的到來讓他相當不舒服，但他不得不這麼做。他記得自己的問題與答案，但求問過程的種種卻只留下清淡的痕跡。這使秘密行動步步為艱，一半靠著尤利西斯的筆記，一半靠腦袋偶爾浮起的詞彙和感覺。他告訴自己打起精神，伸手抹走金屬板上的霧氣，上面隱約反射自己的倒影。</p><p>　　房間裡只有一面鏡子和一把椅子，那麼能做的事情很少。他理所當然地坐下來，雙腳並在一起，心想，如果茱莉亞和安妮塔都在這裡的話肯定嘲笑他。但他是積信，常年泡在超自然書籍的人，出現超乎常理的推論也是情理之中吧。</p><p>　　積信看著鏡子。充滿霧氣的鏡子呈現出一個男孩的輪廓，應該是他的倒影。他抹了抹水汽，那雙與自己無異的眼睛同樣凝視著他。</p><p>　　這的確是他，但也不像他。或者說，不像現在什麼都不清楚的自己。他總覺得鏡子裡的自己眼中閃過一絲自信的神色，像是胸有成竹般告訴他來對了地方。</p><p>　　這是來自神諭所裡的解答嗎？積信不清楚，但他相信自己的直覺。對著鏡子裡的自己，他開始自我介紹：「我叫積信·柯文德，是茱莉亞的哥哥和里克·班納的好朋友。我來自基穆爾科夫，到這裡來是為了……」他頓了頓，思考著措辭，「為了找回帕里斯，我的守護靈。雖然沒有人看過他，但他是我很要好的朋友，自從我上學後就不見了。第一個問題是：你知道他在哪裡嗎？」</p><p>　　沒有回答，鏡子裡的男孩同樣疑惑地看著現實的他。房間裡的水汽越來越重，讓他越來越看不清眼前的事物。和著不知從何來的硫磺味，他的呼吸也變得越來越艱難。</p><p>　　積信受不了窒息。他站起來走到鏡子前，重新發問：「我叫積信·柯文德……」</p><p>　　頭被什麼東西擊中，不痛，有一絲奇怪的冰涼。他抬頭，只見上面的小孔不斷滴落著水，輕輕的、像綿密的雨落在身上。當即將飄落在身上時，雨水現出不同形狀和顏色的字元，帶著不同的溫度，繞著他飛行。他不由自主地組成不同詞語，再組成完整句子，就像他本來知道這些詞能夠組成需要的答案，或者來自神諭所的回答。於是他慢慢念出來，「你，不是，為了，這件事，而來。」</p><p>　　「的確不是，我只是看不見他而已，」積信盯著鏡中的自己，帶著幾分預料之中的失望，「但我知道，他一定在我身邊。」</p><p>　　他歪頭看看身側，自然看不到任何人，不過他想像那位不被神和王所愛的幽靈肯定在他身邊，靜靜地聽著。</p><p>　　帕里斯是他最好的朋友。他曾經向家人介紹他，父母對他的言論見怪不怪，而小茱莉亞根本不信，她害怕地問，你的朋友是團空氣嗎？這時他才發現自己的不同。其他人都不怎認真對待他的朋友，導致他有太多的秘密無法分享。</p><p>　　「這個世界很無聊，人們一日復一日上演相同的日常生活。他們是被設定好的機器人，不願意離開被命運束縛的劇本，只要提出不在常識範圍的事物都加以否定，用謊言掩蓋真實。因為我相信超自然生物，所以我多少能夠感知他們。哈，事實上是他們熱衷欺騙自己，我不介意被當成愛說謊的人。」他按住染上霧氣的鏡子，「第二個問題是，屬於我的莫里斯·莫洛筆記本在哪裡？」</p><p>　　雨水從脊背滑落，「莫里斯·莫洛不屬於現世，他的筆記本也是。已經被拿回妖精的國度。」</p><p>　　這句話的資訊量很大。積信愣了愣，確認自己沒有拼錯字詞，「什麼是妖精（Faerie）？」</p><p>　　「妖精是阿卡迪亞（Arcadia）不朽、強大而無情的居民。」</p><p>　　「聽起來不像是時間之門內的阿卡迪亞，那個地方只有最後一人。這是哪裡的阿卡迪亞？我要把它找回來。」男孩自言自語道，即使這場談話只有他一人說話。</p><p>　　「建立時間之門的初衷是縮小時空的距離，因此任何一個虛幻旅行地都曾出現在現世。妖精的國度阿卡迪亞不曾在現世，也不在時間之門後。你可以叫它桃源。」</p><p>　　積信緊張地追問：「桃源在哪裡？」</p><p>　　雨點滴落速度變慢，「一旦前往妖精的國度，你將無法回到以前。」</p><p>　　「早就無法回到過去了。」他苦笑，「之前的的冒險，我看清楚自己的本質：我常常控制不住冒險的心，即使完成冒險回到倫敦，我腦海裡從未停止地說要回家。難道倫敦不是我的家嗎？因為我早就把基穆爾科夫當成家鄉。只有在那裡，我可以不顧他人目光、自由地冒險，這比倫敦更像家。在這裡，我願意對自己誠實。所以告訴我，桃源在哪裡？」</p><p>　　男孩捧起滑落的水滴，腦內卻無法組成字句，對話中斷了。</p><p>　　難道神不願意告訴他，還是連神也不知道桃源的確切位置？他看著鏡中的自己，不知道該怎麼辦。時間之門的冒險中，若不是摩爾夫妻提供諸多線索和協助，他們也無法安全順利探索門後的世界。現在失卻所有線索，他該怎麼辦呢？</p><p>　　他看向鏡中自己的口袋，裡面是濕透的迷迭香。腦內忽然響起馬洛里的話：「你的疑問和你的答案，一直存在於你之中。」這句話是什麼意思？難道我應該知道桃源的位置嗎？積信疑惑地拍拍口袋。然而他的興趣在於巫術、幽靈、狼人和吸血鬼研究，對精類生靈的認知很少。他絞盡腦汁，只記得妹妹喜歡《小飛俠》中的小叮當（Tinker Bell）……</p><p>　　反正再多想也不會有頭緒，倒不如由著直覺尋找，這才是積信喜歡的冒險。時間之門的參與者裡，只有他收到懸崖的紙條，只有他感知到阿爾戈山莊的幽靈，只有他來到阿加緹找到所有秘密。這些都不是巧合，他是被選中的年輕冒險家，理所當然地探索這個世界。只要他懷著好奇便能到達妖精的國度，只要他熱愛冒險就會尋到寶藏吧？凡是他祈求就給予，尋找就尋見，叩門就開門。他的世界應該予取予求，而不是在謊言和束縛中掙扎，不是嗎？</p><p>　　滴落的水聲消失，該踏出旅程的第一步了。積信重重咳嗽幾聲，他當然了解身體有多糟糕，但他不甘心就這樣回去。他不能回去，但也不能走……他要等里克來到。</p><p>　　男孩跌坐在地上。他當然知道里克為什麼來到這裡，還不是他喜歡多事的雙胞胎妹妹，而她實在太了解自己了。她必定預料到積信發現里克追過來，怎麼也會留一絲線索。而且比起安妮塔和茱莉亞本人，里克絕對是最好人選，他不把他帶回去肯定不罷休。想到這裡，積信哼了一聲，暗暗埋怨里克也不好好想想他的追蹤也是獨自冒險。</p><p>　　混蛋，積信心裡罵道，卻不知是在罵誰。</p><p>　　熱霧越來越濃，潮濕掠奪僅有的空氣，神諭所成了桑拿房，蒸發得差不多的理智告訴他要推開大門。積信脫下沾染濕氣的衣服捂住口鼻，拖著身子靠在門口旁邊。這一系列的動作已經花光了氣力，甚至無法確認眼前的花白是白牆還是被缺氧憋壞的景像。他大口大口喘氣，身體成了被泡爛的海綿，抬不起手勾門把。</p><p>　　不能睡著，等里克來到。這是他意識中斷前最後的念頭。</p><p>　　…………</p><p>　　「喀嗒！」</p><p>　　門開了，積信皺起眉頭，勉強睜開雙眼。</p><p>　　沒有人，昏暗的燈光下只看到無人的門口。這情況容不得積信繼續思考。他顯然被憋壞了，急需新鮮乾燥的空氣。借著外來的氧氣，他扒拉著門，把身體送出去——</p><p>　　男孩疑惑地眨眨眼。地上的觸感不對勁，神諭是從泉水與霧氣帶來的，地板不可能乾燥。他揉揉眼睛，抬起頭。<br/>　　<br/>　　「這是什麼地方！？」</p><p>　　目之所及皆是像棋盤般井井有條的街道，上面的壁畫描繪眾人交媾的場面。雖然壁畫人物姿勢略為僵硬，但人數之多、性別與種族之出彩，反常的姿勢和技巧遠勝於偷看的色情刊物。積信尷尬地別開眼睛。</p><p>　　他低頭走出小巷，來到大街。走過的人們皆穿著古老的服裝，說著聽不懂的語言，似乎對他視而不見。時間之門的建造本來就充滿神秘色彩，積信便想，該不會有門中門使他穿越到其他時空？不過他從未有對方無法看到他的先例。他無法碰到這裡的事物，對方也無法察覺他的存在。這應該不是普通的「時間之門後的時空」，而是處於「時空交錯」的狀態？</p><p>　　想著想著，積信回頭走回小巷的壁畫，礙於尷尬他只碰了碰壁畫少年的腿。他能夠碰到壁畫，也是說剛才『時空交錯』的假設不成立。所以這種只有單向交流的體驗是怎麼回事？積信苦惱地搔搔頭，衝進大街中，努力忘記壁畫的少年被幾個男人壓在身下，表情痛苦而快樂。</p><p>　　男孩忍不住晃了晃腦袋。誒不對，他的身體好像在穿過門後瞬間回復了，頭腦前所未有的清醒，就連身體都——他踮起腳尖跳起來，旋轉一圈，活動雙手雙腳——哇，簡直達到了十四年的人生頂峰！</p><p>　　他努力忽略剛才的尷尬，回想起自己曾在書上看過還原的龐貝城。當時的龐貝城可是縱情聲色、罪大惡極的城市，也就能解釋為什麼剛才能夠在大街上看到如此糜爛的壁畫。不過，這種窮奢極侈的生活維持不了多久，裡面的人漸漸習慣時不時的地震，殊不知這些日子快到了頭。</p><p>　　男孩抬頭看，天空已經被致命的火山灰籠罩，只要火山碎屑流衝下來後就來得太遲了。他不得不盡力奔跑，穿過街道尋找去路，但又能跑到哪裡去？他身無分文，不會當地語言，怎麼可能買起昂貴的船票離開龐貝？他只能去偷了。在四處尋找下手對象時，時間就像是被上帝快進了般不斷轉變。在他愣在原地不知所措時，剎那山崩地裂，遠方的喪鐘響起——從火山口噴出的大石塊和火山灰所形成的超高溫的颶風和河流，向眾人襲來！</p><p>　　這絕不是可以躲開的災難，龐貝城注定要覆滅於此。在喧鬧擠擁的街道中，積信反倒定下神來，走進空蕩蕩的豪華別墅。這裡距離火山口比較遙遠，能夠多爭取一丁點時間。</p><p>　　屏住呼吸，男孩看著客廳桌上熱騰騰的麵包，非常不合時宜地想起了快進的一幕。這是不是說明了這裡的時間和現實不同？為了證實這點，男孩一邊抓起手邊的面包塞進口中，質感松軟可口。他記得里克說過古羅馬的面包不會加入酵母，所以這應該是現代的面包，眼前的則是看過龐貝古城的紀錄片後做過的夢。既然能進入夢境，那麼代表有出去的方法。積信開始回想自己看過的書籍，有沒有控制夢境的方法。</p><p>　　就在他轉身看向的幾步之內，眼前的世界再次快進。地面停止震動，人們不再吶喊，滾燙刺鼻的氣味消失了；他的腳邊生出大片草原，過分頑強的生機纏滅了所有火種，不消幾次眨眼的功夫就成了未被開發的龐大森林。</p><p>　　確認這是夢境，積信便放心探索眼前的森林。由於以前看的書刊都偏向神秘學分類（他堅持不是「騙小孩的玩意」），他對森林系統的認識可謂止於「地球之肺」的名稱。更甚的是，他不會辨認動植物。想也當然，夢境不會出現他不知道的事物，換言之不用浪費時間辨別動植物。</p><p>　　男孩冷靜下來後便口渴了，看到河也顧不上乾淨，跑過去喝口水。他蹲下來才發現河水高度太低，手夠不著。趁著附近沒有動物，他扶著河邊的樹根去捧一口……嘴裡忍不住呸呸兩口，全是泥沙。這裡的河水是清甜的，不過混雜大量泥土，一時說不出好喝或難喝。他皺著眉多喝幾口，坐在樹根上休息一會。</p><p>　　稍微恢復後，想到河流有著豐富的天然資源，男孩決定只在附近行動。他先是摸著石頭過河，抓住另一邊的樹根落到河邊，便開始攀上旁邊最高大扎實的樹木。這對他來說不是問題，沒幾下便到達樹冠。映入眼簾的情報卻少得可憐：茂密的樹林掩蓋了地面情況，他只能確認這片森林大得看不見邊界。他掃興地「嘖」了聲，蹬直雙腿滑下來。</p><p>　　後腦有一股冰冷的視線。積信落地後翻身躲進草叢，打算追蹤這股目光的來源。按照剛才的夢境理論，他肯定認識這股視線的主人。他小心翼翼地往那方向打量，但來不及辨認，忽而暴漲的水流將他拉進另一個噩夢之中。</p><p>　　正常人清楚，即使世界再瘋狂再反常，都不可能短時間內經歷亂七八糟的現像。積信也是如此，他嘗試相信一切是夢境，不過一切太快也太真實了。人是如此渺小無力，他只能將一切寄托在浮木之上，大口大口喘氣，在嗆水和窒息之間感受心臟失速的疼痛。</p><p>　　除了過分真實的即時反饋，積信感受不了半點的驚恐和後悔。就像多年前跌落懸崖時，他置身事外般看著自己墜落，基於對身體的無條件信任，也基於不會死的預感。正如剛才的快進和轉換場景，這場海嘯也是不知從何而來，就像是上帝不知如何過渡夢境，乾脆直接切換情景。</p><p>　　想到這裡，他忍不住笑出來。他敢斷言自己的命運不是死在這場翻天覆地的夢境。</p><p>　　沒有保證，沒有其他，他只是相信自己能活下來，僅此而已。</p><p>　　滔天洪水帶著不見天日的陰寒，將目光所及的一切卷進海底。</p><p>　　積信閉著眼，逼迫自己違反身體機能放松身體，水壓逼出所有氧氣湧進每個角落。近幾喪命的興奮和痛苦占據他的所有，以至於他無法質疑，腦袋一片空白。身體都在叫囂到達極限的劇烈刺痛，陣陣痙攣讓他忍不住蜷曲，下沉得更快。來不及掙扎，他再次被拖進更黝黑的深處……</p><p> </p><p>　　————————————————</p><p> </p><p>　　「啪嗒。」<br/>　　<br/>　　馬洛里的手一震，薑茶濺到了大腿的毛毯，他抬眼看了看。里克手中的書滑落，書脊撞到地上的盒子，它打開其中一頁，靜靜躺在地上。與外面的暴風雪相比，書本落地的聲響不大。紅髮男孩依舊沉睡，但他像是遭遇夢魘似的發出輕微的磨牙聲，渾身繃緊地靠在沙發扶手。然而，無論是現實還是夢境的困境都是得自己走出來，老人輕輕拍打睡夢中攥緊的拳頭，讓它們無意識放松。<br/>　　<br/>　　安頓好男孩，賢者撿起地上的書。這本書的包裝稍顯破爛，但不及書頁的殘舊；光看釘裝手法與書頁的年紀，或許它曾被多次裝訂。他對此有著淺薄的印像，似乎是百多年前的事了。剛翻開的書頁並不是書籍的內文，而是目錄。馬洛里拿起老花鏡仔細一看，讓他提起精神的是旁邊的藏書印：花體字「MOORE（摩爾）」表明了這本書的主人是摩爾家族，下方用拉丁文寫著家族格言「Curiositas anima mundi」。<br/>　　<br/>　　「『好奇心是世界的靈魂』，不就是尤利西斯·摩爾家的格言嗎……」<br/>　　<br/>　　賢者嘆了口氣，他當然記得三十多年前的麻煩人物。明明尤利西斯出自有名的家族，偏偏沒有貴族的驕傲和架子；快三十歲還像積信般不客氣，進來便嚷著要帶妻子和朋友來，拿起筆記本又寫又畫。當被告知不能帶走筆記，他卻笑著表示理解，說不在乎問題的答案。在眾多求道者來說，這個答案也只有里克和他這麼說，他不禁好奇他們三人是什麼關系。<br/>　　<br/>　　馬洛里看向沙發，紅髮男孩似乎感應到目光而皺眉，雙眼掙扎地抖動、睜開。那雙眼睛可見神智清醒，強壓著慌張地四處張望，半點都不像是小睡過的樣子。老人想，大概是夢魘嚴重影響他的睡眠，以致男孩醒來後還以為在夢中。他確認似的反復打量眼前的老人，揉揉眼，猶豫了一會才開口：「請問你是……？」<br/>　　<br/>　　記憶流失出現了，老人不感到意外，這可是賢者之城阿加緹的保護措施，「我是馬洛里，阿加緹的居民，也是把你帶到這裡的人。你還記得多少事情？」<br/>　<br/>　　紅髮男孩不急著回答。他思考了一會，期間小心翼翼地打量著對方，似乎在確認可信性，但他依舊保持禮貌，一旦對上目光便抱歉地笑了笑。「記憶比想像中少。這一切會恢復嗎？」<br/>　　<br/>　　「當你離開阿加緹，記憶會開始恢復。」馬洛里贊賞地說，「你比一般人鎮定多了，為什麼？」<br/>　　<br/>　　「如果能夠推斷某種情況發生，我會有另外的準備。」<br/>　　<br/>　　「但是你沒有紙筆或任何記事工具，也沒有任何記錄。失憶這件事又如何解決？」<br/>　　<br/>　　「之前你的說辭肯定不是喪失所有記憶，亦與記憶相關的病症無關。在這點上，失憶前我應該相信你，所以你是可信的。越是影響深遠、深刻的記憶不會輕易遺忘，也就是說設立記憶的錨點，連上相關事情就足夠。」男孩冷靜地分析。<br/>　　<br/>　　老人越聽越有興趣，「那麼你的記憶錨點在哪裡？」<br/>　　<br/>　　「積信·柯文德，回家，冒險，阿爾戈山莊。你不是積信·柯文德，這裡也不是山莊。如果我沒猜錯的話……」里克頓了頓，透露出堅定的神色，「我來到這裡，是為了和積信·柯文德會合，再決定繼續冒險或回家。你知道他在哪裡嗎？」<br/>　　<br/>　　稀疏的掌聲響起，馬洛里越發喜歡眼前的男孩，不僅是對現況的整理，而且十分謹慎。阿加緹的附加作用不如洗腦，它最多是將鬆動的記憶沉入潛意識深處，無法動搖深植在腦海的意念。里克之所以比一般年輕人冷靜成熟，想必來歷也不簡單。老人欣賞的是他失憶時遇上可靠的人時不把所有事情攤開，是為謹慎。他真想跟這孩子多相處一會。<br/>　　<br/>　　馬洛里不多解釋，「你要找的人在神諭所。因為暴風雪無法行走，我們才來到這裡休息。現在你看。」他指向窗外的風雪。雖然稍微歇息，但距離安全出行尚有一段距離。里克這麼聰明，沒道理看不出延遲出發是最佳選擇，可是他也知道眼前的男孩不會如他所願。<br/>　　<br/>　　果然，紅髮男孩搖頭，「謝謝你的好意，但我需要盡快與他匯合。」<br/>　　<br/>　　他抬眼直視老人，老人便沉默不語。<br/>　　<br/>　　人們出生就落在年長的怪獸群前。怪獸們化為一張張網，把孩子勒成期望的造型，一旦任何部分露出網外便毫不猶豫地割掉。孩子痛了會縮，後來學會編織網捆住別人。這張網有很多名字，亦隨著時間、經歷等變化，但總歸是捏造的謊言。他們被教導將謊言奉為真理，隨著年紀增長蒙上層層迷霧，終生在迷宮裡反復游蕩。即使偶爾得到看清的機會，很多人缺乏勇氣和膽量離開。因此，當少數人意識到世間的謊言，撥開重重迷霧來到真相面前，總帶著異樣的光彩，正如現在的里克。<br/>　　<br/>　　眼睛從來藏不住秘密，馬洛里立刻被孩子眼中炙熱的情感所震撼：熱情、堅定，和與之相關的頑固。他的熱情是與生俱來的，從不吝嗇絲毫於專注的事情上；他的冷靜與理性是經驗累積而成，不沉迷幻像與虛假的希望；而他的堅定與頑固打開了新的道途，看向更遙遠的可能性……原來，在短暫的休息時間裡，眼前的男孩已經覺醒了，去到賢者二百多年來無法到達的境界。於是，他知道，沒有事物可以阻止年輕賢者的去路。<br/>　　<br/>　　「我帶你去吧。」老人斂下驚嘆與艷羨，這麼說道。里克收拾好行李，隨他登上駕駛器出發。<br/>　　<br/>　　一路上沉默無比。馬洛里不喜歡聊天，但只看著滿天白雪駕駛實在無聊，而且有些事情不問就無法知道答案，「剛才看到你皺著眉，睡得不好吧？」<br/>　　<br/>　　「恩，是一系列奇怪的夢境。一開始模糊得隔著層霧，沒多久逐漸清晰起來，最後……簡直就像是曾經發生。」<br/>　　<br/>　　「都是什麼夢境？」<br/>　　<br/>　　「說起來實在太長了，可以講三天三夜。這些夢境都是時間之門的冒險，不過都是失卻幫助下的情況，比如困在失火的古埃及墓穴，在威尼斯鏡屋被棋盤射殺，看到有人摔下懸崖……」里克露出感激的笑容，「這一路走來我們都安然無恙，其實多得大家的幫忙。」<br/>　　<br/>　　馬洛里卻不賣他的賬，「你解決了這些災難嗎？」<br/>　　<br/>　　里克矢口否認，「不，不是我解決這些事情。我所能做的只有注意思維的盲點，找到缺失的答案，一切便會向你打開。比如『虛幻旅行者』一詞，對以前的我來說是指『假裝去過某個地方的旅行者』，但有人教我，這可以是『真實去過那些虛幻之地的旅行者』。」<br/>　　<br/>　　「不錯的思維模式，是尤利西斯·摩爾教你？」<br/>　　<br/>　　「你認識他？」里克疑惑地問，隨即意識到馬洛里是提及舊人的口吻，不意外地接著說，「……也是，只是我忘掉而已。記憶告訴我，這件事是積信教會我。」<br/>　　<br/>　　聽到積信的名字，馬洛里一邊駕駛一邊做出洗耳恭聽的表情。<br/>　　<br/>　　「要去到這些地方，必須有想像力。這並不是一般意義的幻想的能力，而是在腦海建構出目的地並轉化為情景的能力。在出發前他能夠看到、想像到一切，知道即將遇到什麼並且充滿自信，才能夠通過手上僅有的線索來到目的地。」他補充，「這些理論不是積信告訴我，他可說不出這麼有條理的話。沒猜錯的話，這些是摩爾先生說的，但讓我感受到另類真實卻是積信。」<br/>　　<br/>　　「積信擅長直覺、運氣和感性相關的事情。他不顧一切賭在不可靠之上，莫名其妙地充滿自信，認為只要想像便能夠到達想像的地方。但是，就是這個不可靠的人將我們聚起來，領導大家打開時間之門，到達虛幻旅行地。」說到這裡，他看向馬洛里，「你應該感受過他的魅力吧？」<br/>　　<br/>　　「不錯，積信是個可愛的孩子。他活潑、衝動、好奇，這些都是年輕賦予的禮物，是我遺失在歲月裡的特質。我對他的喜歡是理所當然，」馬洛里話鋒一轉，「既然你跟著他走到這裡，你也喜歡他，不是嗎？」<br/>　　<br/>　　男孩沒有即時回答。老人的位置背對男孩，也無法觀察出此時對方的表情。沉默代表默認或者糾結，他猜測男孩是被戳中痛處，「如果你不想回應的話，沒關係，我懂得。」<br/>　　<br/>　　「我、我當然喜歡他……只是如果我沒有跟來，他會怎麼樣？撇下家人和朋友一聲不響跑到阿加緹，又該如何？」問句隨著風雪飄到耳邊。<br/>　　<br/>　　看來里克還在為積信獨自行動而生氣，馬洛里換個說法解釋，「越多人知道冒險者在『錯誤』的時間冒險，目的地也是虛幻之地，他遭受的阻撓越多，只能撒謊讓人安心再靜悄悄溜走。在這點上，正如你們之前的冒險都是瞞住父母的，對不對？」<br/>　　<br/>　　男孩自然不可置否。這兩個男孩都太小了。既然能去過這麼多虛幻旅行地，如果不瞞住父母或者有人幫忙，能跑到這麼遠的地方嗎？老人順著思路繼續說，「即使再沉迷虛幻旅行地，積信總歸要回到熟悉的真實世界。他不具備拋卻一切追求智慧的覺悟，也因為有比冒險更重要的事物。」<br/>　　<br/>　　里克動作僵硬地換了個姿勢。火光下能夠看清孩子湖水般的雙眼，像被春風吹皺的湖面泛起漣漪。老人認為他嘗試理解積信的想法。<br/>　　<br/>　　「……他可以帶上同伴來這裡吧？」<br/>　　<br/>　　「試試以積信的方式思考：既然他擅長想像亦篤信命中注定，會不會他早就料到有人會與之同行？既然你能順著他的路線走來，那麼他肯定留下痕跡，讓熟悉的人知道他將要去哪裡。這些痕跡也許是他邀請同行的方法，不過看來只有你接受了邀請。你是他認可的唯一的同行者。」<br/>　　<br/>　　聽到這個說法，里克似乎釋然了些，「不過……」<br/>　　<br/>　　「好啦，別想了。」老人停下駕駛，伸手揉揉男孩的紅髮，「眼前的就是神諭所了，其他事情你可以問積信。」<br/>　　<br/>　　話音剛落，里克動作利落地跳下鐵架，踩著白雪來到神諭所前，回頭看著身後的馬洛里。<br/>　　<br/>　　風雪下老人的動作緩慢許多，他知道孩子在等他，揮揮手讓他先進去。即使路面藏著暖水管而不結冰，但鐵架表面卻留有很多冰塊，里克見狀便走上前扶一把，把老人跌落的帽子戴好，一起走進溫暖的神諭所。<br/>　　<br/>　　神諭所的瀑布衝刷著，溫暖悶熱的蒸汽打在臉上。馬洛里不耽誤時間，開始說明，「之前我跟守衛打了招呼，你可以穿過大廳進入通道，從左邊數的第二間便是積信所在的房間。」<br/>　　<br/>　　里克把御寒衣物交給一邊的守衛，走到入口附近時轉身問，「那你呢？」<br/>　　<br/>　　「我在外邊等你。人與人之間不可能透過第三者來理解。」馬洛里笑了笑，捋了捋胡子。<br/>　　<br/>　　「明白了，謝謝你。」男孩報以微笑，頭也不回地走進大廳。<br/>　　　<br/>　　阿加緹的時間是被冰雪封鎖，馬洛里本人的時間觀念也很糟糕。剛才的相處太溫馨愉快了，以致他無法計算沒有里克陪伴的時間。他許久未感到如此無聊了，但里克和積信顯然有些事情需要私下解決，他不能跟著走進蒸汽的大廳。他只能強忍著無聊坐了一會，看了會瀑布，跟守衛聊聊天，雙眼盯著緊閉的大廳門。<br/>　　<br/>　　當里克再次出現時，馬洛里很高興，也就高興了一瞬。<br/>　　<br/>　　紅髮男孩抱著另一個男孩走到守衛身邊。當把他放到椅子時，馬洛里終於看到積信失去意識。也是，如果他清醒著就不會這麼安靜，「積信怎麼了？」<br/>　　<br/>　　「不清楚，我在大廳的水池找到他，應該是病倒或者累昏。」里克皺著眉回答，一邊接過守衛的背包，幫積信換上乾燥衣物，問，「他的背包在嗎？」守衛連忙遞上積信的背包。<br/>　　<br/>　　一連串的話語和動作讓馬洛里措手不及。積信來的時候身體狀況已經不好，只是太固執沒勸住，但他為什麼離開原本的房間？難道是神諭指示他，不過積信是要來「反抗命運」，也不太可能遵從神諭指示，那麼他是違抗神諭才離開房間？<br/>　　<br/>　　一系列的問題使馬洛里少見地躊躇了，「里克？」<br/>　　<br/>　　里克沒有反應，他正在忙。沒多久他已經換掉所有濕透的衣物，安置好積信又用毛巾包裹濕衣服擰干，再一一折疊好放進背包。既然他專心做事，老人等男孩整理得差不多，再次叫了全名「里克·班納」。紅髮男孩才抬頭四處看了看，疑惑地問他在叫誰。<br/>　　<br/>　　老人這才發現，從里克睡醒後只是默認兩人是認識的，而且他也沒有稱呼過里克本名。這麼看來里克已經忘掉了自己的姓名，他歎了口氣，「這是你的名字。」<br/>　　<br/>　　「是嗎？沒關係，」男孩顯得毫不在意，「可以幫忙把我們送到時間之門嗎？」<br/>　　<br/>　　離別是遲早的事，老人應下來。在守衛的幫助下，年輕的賢者帶上所有行李登上鐵架，隨著馬洛里的駕駛和暴風雪漸漸走向城市的邊緣。里克忙著照顧昏迷的積信，馬洛里開始生出與大賢者不適配的不舍來，心也跟著風雪而下沉，一路上沉默無比。<br/>　　<br/>　　眼前是智慧之線了。里克把兩個大背包掛在身前，又在老人的幫忙下將積信用衣物綁在背後。在他把最後的大毛衣蓋到積信時，老人示意孩子攤開手。<br/>　　<br/>　　「按照慣例，送你一份禮物吧。」他把積信還給他的海螺再次放在里克手上，「只要吹響它，冰雪之國將會再次向你們開放。歡迎你們隨時再來。」<br/>　　<br/>　　馬洛里用的是「你們」，他實在喜歡積信的魯莽衝動和里克的熱情，輕易從兩人身上看到年輕勃發的生命力。再說，他們都把彼此放在重要的位置，即使不認同對方做法也會為對方做好準備，是為賢者之城所沒有的、深厚親密的羈絆。<br/>　　<br/>　　不知里克聽出多少來，他笑起來意外地稚氣，整個人的感覺與真實年齡更相符，「我也想送你一份禮物。」他從積信的口袋掏出一張照片，「積信說在阿爾戈山莊找到的。我記不清細節，但我覺得相中的人有點像你，應該是你的照片。」<br/>　　<br/>　　相片有點褪色，是兩個中老年的男人。相片的背景是在馬路旁，天藍色眼睛的男人攬著湖綠色眼睛男人的肩頭，嘴上說得模糊出鬼影；湖綠色眼睛男人聆聽著，露出淡淡的笑意，手裡拎著一支啤酒。他們的輪廓與馬洛里很相似，但身上卻帶著溫暖的煙火氣。<br/>　　<br/>　　馬洛里的手不自覺顫抖，他翻到背面，上面寫著：盧卡斯·加西亞與哈里森·加西亞，攝於加州，1980年二月二十三日。<br/>　　<br/>　　盧卡斯和哈里森？都是什麼名字！馬洛里定在原地。如果這兩個人是他模糊記憶中的兒子，那麼他的姓氏是加西亞嗎？他不確認。記憶實在太模糊，他不能確認了，已經不敢確認……<br/>　　<br/>　　「如果不是你的話，我拿回——」<br/>　　<br/>　　「是我的！」<br/>　　<br/>　　馬洛里從未用過這麼大的聲量說話，嚇里克一跳。<br/>　　<br/>　　「是我的，他、他們是我的……」老人執著重複這幾個字。<br/>　　<br/>　　里克似乎有點疑惑，沒有拆穿，他留下輕輕一句：「希望你喜歡這份禮物，再見。」<br/>　　<br/>　　他重新確認繩結能夠支撐背後的人，向老人微微鞠躬，走下鐵架的台階。他先用一腳探路，確認安全再踏上去，一步步走得謹慎平穩。智慧之線的暖水管越來越少，地上的冰雪越來越多。他的身影顯得搖搖晃晃，有時甚至蹲下來穩住重心。他卻從不跌倒，兩個背包和積信甚至沒有顛簸。<br/>　　<br/>　　馬洛里想起了。一百多年前的某天，天藍色的小男孩不見了。那時開始，湖水般沉穩的大男孩像被點燃起來，沒多久也告別家鄉，堅決去找消失的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　而他呢？以前眼睜睜看著身邊人一個個離開，現在看著里克和積信離開。他沒有留住任何人。<br/>　　<br/>　　他不僅不是賢者，甚至不該稱作人類。他沒有覺醒，沒有羈絆，只是智慧的結晶，在漫長歲月裡對人類生出眷戀和不舍。他離不開阿加緹，正如冰雪無法離開阿加緹，一旦走出去便會溶化、蒸發、消失。他只能看著里克背著他的朋友越過智慧之線，消失在風雪之中。<br/>　<br/>　　灰蒙蒙的天空透出暗淡的光芒，該是天亮了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 覺醒（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　肩頭的劇痛使積信回復一絲晴明。</p><p>　　他吃力地睜開眼，漆黑視界裡看到異樣的光芒。這點光芒散發陽光的餘溫，似乎透露著往那方向就能回到海面。他想也不想往那方向劃了幾下，水流卻總是與他作對，沒幾下再把他壓回原處。積信沒有一絲氣餒，等稍稍適應了身體的寒冷和疼痛便不斷往光所在之處游。<br/>　　<br/>　　夢境的主人像是知道他累了，海浪輕柔地抱起男孩，緩緩托起他的身體送上去。</p><p>　　噩夢已經過去，積信整個人放鬆下來，身體漂浮在海面上。沒多久，海水不斷退去，他的身體隨著海平面下降，降落在土地之上。<br/>　　<br/>　　積信喘了幾口氣，渾身像被塞進洗衣機般暴力衝刷般，尤其所有内臟都帶著扭過的毛巾般疼痛。他的意識亦無法反應過來，腦子一片被冲刷的空白。他躺了不知多久，中途昏倒幾次，終於止住眩暈，緩緩坐起來揉揉肩頭。這才發現他的左手緊緊攥著一本破爛的書本，裡面只有十幾頁，內容已經被海水泡得模糊不清。</p><p>　　他丟開書本，翻起衣袖，大片淤青和刮傷解釋剛才的洶湧不只是夢境，經歷的每個場景都真實地反應在他身上。換言之，如果剛才他熬不過去，很大機率就這麼死在海底，屍體還不知道什麼時候才被發現，也許永遠埋葬在這神秘的國度。這時他才有點後怕，反思自己是不是魯莽了——過程不足幾秒——他表揚自己贏了這場豪賭，果然運氣站在他那邊！<br/>　　<br/>　　越來越嚴重的耳鳴中，夜幕已經降臨，上方掛著一彎新月。他的雙眼被海水刺激得發紅，所視四周一片模糊，只能勉強認出不遠處的高塔。雖說野外地域裡忽然豎立高塔是很奇怪，但積信剛才的經歷遠比這座塔離奇多了，也沒有太多疑心，撐起疼得快要掉下來的頭盯著高塔。</p><p>　　在漆黑的夢境，不遠處的瞭望塔是唯一被月光眷顧的事物。塔上纏滿了銀色荊棘與玫瑰，每個棱角都折射月光；或是外牆塗上了一層層熒光物料，或是瞭望塔自身豐盈的能量。無論如何，它散發熒熒微光，冷白卻有溫暖的質感，就像是春日微風吹送的暖意，吸引他的到來。</p><p>　　積信來不及想到什麼，比意識先行的身體動起來。他撿起書本，著魔般推開大門……</p><p>　　順著月光映入眼簾的，不是積信想像的奇幻動物，也不是抽像得無法理解的魔法。月光把今夜的舞台交於最靠近大門的巨型房間上。這是一所廢棄的巨大住宅，月光讓他看到玄關充斥塵埃，擺放的家具皆是陳舊而完好，不見任何生活跡像，仿佛剛建成後便被封禁。</p><p>　　不打算止步於此，他隨手關上大門。</p><p>　　隨著沉重的關門聲，男孩的五感逐漸適應黑暗，也就看清廢棄公寓的四周。離開玄關，裡面有著大大小小的房間。從最底下的巨型房間，到最頂端的小房間（應該是老鼠傑瑞的窗戶），塔裡數不清的房間以螺旋上升的方式排列在眼前。塔的空氣凝滯著，像是等待闖入者的行動。</p><p>　　「哇哦……」他感嘆，一時說不出什麼話。</p><p>　　積信感受到瞭望塔的呼喚，要他到來冒險，他當然求之不得。本著以前的探險習慣，男孩仔細撫摸幾道房門，全是一樣的材質，上面有幾道淺痕。他順著痕跡繪畫，線條毫無章法，像是有人不小心劃下。</p><p>　　他想了想，覺得先把房間打開更為重要。他來到底層其中一間房門前，輕叩大門、側耳傾聽，裡面沒有任何聲音。本以為得找鑰匙，但他急著尋找來到夢境的原因，就先試扭開門把。</p><p>　　「喀嗒」，門竟然開了。</p><p>　　竟然不需要鑰匙？積信詫異地眨眨眼，心想這可能是有史以來最容易且荒謬的冒險。沒仔細想太多，他轉身走進房間。</p><p>　　這是積信小時候的睡房。淡藍色的布置簡單溫馨，地上布滿了玩具與大型圖書，矮桌上放有幾本課本與練習，牆上還有幾張雙胞胎的相片，顯出父母對孩子的用心。他的床邊放著幾本速寫本和蠟筆，裡面夾著一張手繪地圖，那是他創造的幻想世界：天空有噴火的飛龍，海洋有巨大章魚，大片森林隔開了威脅，柯文德王國才得以發展成今天的繁華。在裡面，王子積信帶領他的妹妹，和伙伴一起征服天下。想不到的是，他在多年後的一天，真的實現了幻想，和一群伙伴闖進一個個未知的新世界。</p><p>　　男孩拍拍腦袋，讓自己專注尋找需要的資料。他蹲下去鑽進床底，果然發現小時候的神秘寶箱。這個寶箱是小時候的他用來收集神秘學資料，放著父母扔掉的雜志報紙、圖書館棄置的神秘學專欄，甚至放著一本古老的魔法書，是鄰居搬屋前送給他的禮物。如無意外，這個寶箱可能藏有破解連續夢境的資料。他在枕頭翻出鑰匙打開寶箱，開始翻找資料。</p><p>　　真相該是什麼，是夢靨嗎？夢魔作怪？還是根本不是夢境呢？積信找了好一會，終於承認小時候的他更喜歡非我種族的超自然生物。裡面亂七八糟的狼人與幽靈發現報告、女巫狂歡節餐單還有扯淡的吸血鬼召喚術（方法竟然是放血），還有各地文化的神話故事，填滿了無聊至極的童年。</p><p>　　男孩拿起被書本壓著的畫作，上面扭曲的蠟筆線條令人難以構想畫者在表達什麼生物，但這個人他永遠不會忘記，「帕里斯……」</p><p>　　理所當然沒有回應，也沒有任何奇異現像。積信已經習慣失望，他輕嘆口氣，轉身步向大門。</p><p>　　窗外的風拂過，過期的報紙掉落在他腳邊。他撿起來，眼睛不其然對上幾個字詞：「我在。」</p><p>　　帕里斯真的在這裡？！積信的嗓音微微發抖：「嘿、帕里斯，難得見面，不如多說幾句？」</p><p>　　怪風翻開了地上的舊書刊與魔法書，像是應允男孩的問話。</p><p>　　他的雙眼隨著風的方向，順著帕里斯的意志，准確無誤對上字詞：</p><p>　　「你要，編織，命運交纏的，絲線。」</p><p>　　「看准，機會，創造，未知。」</p><p>　　風就在這個詞停下來，帕里斯消失了。</p><p>　　積信努力按捺著傾吐苦悶的欲望，蹲在地上翻看資料，心裡想的卻是帕里斯帶給他的話。</p><p>　　他記得他們相遇在一個風和日麗的下午。年幼的男孩選擇直接發問，然後不止一次得到了怪風拂臉的待遇。他開始產生興趣，只要有這感覺都會自言自語。他給對方介紹了自己的王國，與想像中的小伙伴闖過的天空與森林；有時候對方也給面子地有反應，比如兒童圖書隨風翻了頁，讓他無意盯著一個詞或者一個東西，仿佛回應孩童的話。他問過它叫什麼名字，雙眼不其然盯著地圖上的法國首都巴黎（Paris）。</p><p>　　後來有次男孩閱讀希腊神話故事，看故事裡的帕里斯因弒父預言被遺棄，三女神爭美時眾神之神為免得罪妻子而將責任交於年輕俊美的少年帕里斯。少年愛雅典娜的智慧、愛赫拉的權利，更愛阿弗洛狄忒給予的伴侶，誰料到引發特洛伊戰爭，而他失去一切。</p><p>　　不為父母所愛，不為眾神所歡喜，帕里斯只看到天賜的愛人，卻遭受如此慘痛的經歷。難道智慧與權力比愛更為重要嗎？難道帕里斯選了智慧或權力才能避免戰爭？男孩想了很久，帕里斯不斷撓著他的髮端，告訴他當時的人類只是眾神的玩具，被命運之線牽扯的傀儡。</p><p>　　窗外的微風再次喚回積信的注意，帕里斯又一次翻開床邊的速寫本：「現在去吧，孩子。」</p><p>　　速寫本上的師傅幻化出帕里斯的外表，他們都對少年冒險家說，「以後艱辛的旅程上，我會一直支持你。」</p><p>　　緊閉的睡房中，積信喪失了所有語言能力。他盯著最後一詞，幾欲張嘴回應守護靈的寄語。他想說，祂以短暫的一生教會他不向現狀與命運低頭，即使以後再看不到帕里斯，他永遠都會記得淪為神明玩具的守護靈。然而，在命運中語言是無用的，聲音在喉嚨滾動過後，他終是好好閉嘴，拿起破爛的書，轉身離開。</p><p>　　「我要反叛命運，我要成為命運之線的主人。」這是積信從小對帕里斯的誓言，也是對自己人生的承諾。他喜歡探索未知、發掘過去與未來的可能性，所以他不要一輩子活在框框和規條之中，不要成為第二個帕里斯。為此他絕不放棄任何機會，像是時間之門和阿加緹的冒險，像是現在，即使現況未明，他都會走下去。</p><p>　　積信順著旋轉樓梯往上走，經過的房間越來越小。他繞了兩個圈，走到其中一扇門前。正如他的冒險，選擇它並沒有確切理由，只是直覺告訴他該停下來。這扇門的高度依然遠高於一般住宅的門，上面沒有任何清晰的記號，也能扭開門把。他重新確認沒有任何有用線索後，緩緩推開大門。</p><p>　　男孩感到身體逐漸出現變化。過長的頭發在縮短，額頭出現一道頗深的血痕，已經結痂了卻突突地發疼。雙手火辣辣的疼痛，雙腳也有點打顫，身體疲憊而亢奮，這種身體情況經常出現在過去的冒險。夕陽的暖光灑落在背部，惹來眾多擦傷陣陣發癢。他下意識想松開手去搔。</p><p>　　「積信，你回來一下！」無比熟悉的聲音從下方傳來，「安妮塔好像不太對勁！」</p><p>　　里克·班納的叫喚使積信完全回過神。他趕緊抓住岩石避免掉落，停下攀爬，整理一下現況。他感覺到腰部繫著一條粗繩，此時此刻的他正在攀岩。又抬頭看，不遠處便是山頂了。</p><p>　　下方傳來微弱的聲響，積信心想，可能是大風吹散了聲音吧。他想探頭看看下方發生什麼事情，但剛才過於進取的攀爬方式，導致姿勢無法輕鬆往下觀察。他只能卡在半空等待下方的對答。</p><p>　　「沒事，沒事。你只要專心向上就好了，就像你以前做的一樣。」</p><p>　　「我……我做不到……」女孩帶著哭腔回應。</p><p>　　「一步一步來，慢一點，別著急。」</p><p>　　…………</p><p>　　雖然聽不清楚安妮塔的回應，但里克這些熟悉的安慰話，讓積信把最後一塊記憶碎片拼湊好。這是他們三人前往死亡之國的旅程。在解開了諸多難題和關卡，跳過六米到達對岸，現在他們趁著天還未黑，打算一股氣到達目的地……哦，不好意思，只有他打算一股氣到達終點。里克說過背著過重的行李攀岩很危險，安妮塔甚至不想搭理他，但最終兩人還是屈服於積信的堅持。</p><p>　　安妮塔在哭泣，說著喪氣話，她肯定累得動彈不得卻必須爬到山頂；里克一邊不斷安慰她，一邊托著她的腳踝，鼓勵她繼續堅持下去。聽著下方兩人的對話，積信心裡泛起奇怪的感覺。他想阻止安妮塔和里克的親昵，但理智清楚告訴他，是他堅持先要上來。想到如此，他的四肢僵硬地停在原地，任由聲響在腦內構建下方兩人的親密畫面。</p><p>　　跳過深淵前，他吻了安妮塔。女孩的唇柔軟甜美，瞪大的眼睛充滿驚嚇與懵懂，卻在四分之一秒後閉眼縱容。他知道她喜歡他。他懷抱初戀的衝動，乘著凜冽寒風，跳過幾乎不可能的距離。在這以後，他一頭扎進叢林，一往直前尋找去路。</p><p>　　他無法面對安妮塔，無法面對她追著他問：為什麼要吻她？答案擺在眼前，明明他應該輕易說出「因為喜歡才會吻」，但是為什麼無法說出口呢？</p><p>　　積信記不清當時在想什麼，現在他也不清楚自己為什麼如此難受。他再也聽不下去，一鼓作氣爬到山頂，卻又放不下他們，跪在一邊往下眺望。他已經忘了當時的自己到底懷著什麼心情等待他們的來到，又如何面對安妮塔。</p><p>　　累壞的安妮塔被他拉上來了，但她不打算理會積信。在里克登頂後她一把抱住他，將紅通通的臉蛋貼在里克的臉上，「要是沒有你，我很可能放棄，謝謝你！你真是太棒了！」</p><p>　　里克愣住了，即將放在地上的大背包停在半空。他抬頭看著積信，神色慌張又尷尬，求援般注視他的好友。</p><p>　　積信卻一言不發，就在幾步距離之外看著他們擁抱。</p><p>　　剛才陌生的情緒漫上來，仿佛是煮沸的水般，咕咚咕咚地尖叫。明明安妮塔喜歡的是他，為什麼她卻和里克擁抱？里克呢，他為什麼這樣看著自己？種種問題讓積信有點混亂。他揉揉頭，不再多想，轉身徑直走向後方的樹下。</p><p>　　樹墩上赫然是被海水毀了的書。這本書能跟著他走到這裡，肯定有一定意思。他頓了頓，撿起這本書坐下來。安妮塔逗完里克，貼著積信坐下。里克特意換個位置，也坐在他身邊。</p><p>　　男孩夾在兩人之間，卻想不出來該說什麼。他暫時不想面對兩人的對話，翻開書頁裝作研究裡面的內容。海水基本上已經毀掉了所有具備意義的文字與圖案，只剩下各種各樣的色塊。</p><p>　　安妮塔先是看了看，可能是太累了，靠在一邊休息。里克試探地湊近，對象不是積信，而是書頁。他默不作聲地觀察書中的細節，試著從中得到任何線索。沿著里克的目光，積信在模糊的書頁中捕捉一些勉強可見的字：「L'isola」，還有扉頁的「del tesoro」……什麼意思？但積信不想讓里克知道他學不好意大利語，賭氣地把它移開。</p><p>　　看到如此，紅髮男孩也只是好脾氣地笑了笑，帶有一絲抱歉的意思，「上面是意大利語的『島上』和『寶藏』，合在一起……」</p><p>　　「《金銀島》？」安妮塔忽然搭話。差點忘了，雖說她的英語不錯，但她可是住在意大利。</p><p>　　「沒什麼，這個繪本是《金銀島》而已。」積信隨口敷衍。</p><p>　　安妮塔得到答案，不追問下去。三人再次陷入沉默。</p><p>　　積信不動聲色，用餘光瞟向低頭的里克。不久之前他們才勾著肩頭開玩笑：</p><p>　　「聽著，積信·柯文德定律第一條：如果說有人告訴你一個女孩喜歡你，而你喜歡那個女孩的話，你們就再也不跟對方講話了。」<br/>　　「關於安妮塔這件事，有件事你知道嗎，積信？之前……她對我說過喜歡你。」<br/>　　「膽小鬼！」他笑起來，「你是個膽小鬼，你騙我！」</p><p>　　這並不是一個玩笑。自從里克吻過茱莉亞後，他無法和茱莉亞講話而不臉紅，現在的他也無法好好面對安妮塔和里克。只要聽到他們互相凝視，他便無法阻止想要阻擋他們的念頭。</p><p>　　有什麼在發酵，又有什麼被戳破。積信牙關緊閉，擔心那些什麼從嘴裡漏出來。確保自己不會透露任何東西，他合上書本，沉默走向樹林。兩人緊隨其後，但他知道自己的道路，終究是他們無法到達，正如他無法到達他們的道路。這條路，他只能一個人走，回到原來的走廊。</p><p>　　望著空蕩蕩的走廊，他失去逞強的力氣，一屁股坐在樓梯。</p><p>　　剛才的情景讓他回想起小時候。茱莉亞帶上同學在家捉迷藏，而他被關在睡房裡，只能趴在窗看他們追逐。這時他會想著如何帶著茱莉亞找到新伙伴冒險，一邊畫著屬於柯文德王國的地圖，直至被父母叫到客廳吃晚餐。</p><p>　　即使如此，他不可能討厭任何一人，也不只是想與安妮塔單獨相處。他們是一個團體，加上他的妹妹和安妮塔的朋友（那個追著她來的男生），誰也不能缺少……</p><p>　　「真是這樣嗎？」忽然一把男聲響起。</p><p>　　男孩被嚇了一跳。這把聲音有股無法忽視的熟悉感，他迅速判斷聲音的主人在上方。按道理說，在絕對劣勢裡他應該遠離陌生人、離開瞭望塔，但他甚少按照常理辦事，也就這樣才能發現另一個世界。他花費一秒鐘思考，不打算回答，沿著樓梯往上跑。</p><p>　　男聲不打算放過他：「你想和他們一起，想讓他們注視自己，不是嗎？」</p><p>　　積信頓時生出被窺探內心深處的感覺，「你是誰？」</p><p>　　「你認為我是誰，那麼我便是誰。」男聲輕笑。</p><p>　　男孩喉嚨發緊，他終於聽出聲音的主人是誰。雖然對方放輕柔聲線，使得真身不至於立刻暴露，但對他來說用處不大。在越高的樓層裡，大量濃霧與灰塵干擾視線，卻不妨礙他停在與身高相仿的門前。</p><p>　　大門旁的確站著另一個人。他擁有一樣的及肩金髮，一樣的天藍色眼睛，身高與年紀比男孩顯得更高更大些，穿著的長袍和短靴亦略顯成熟，但眼裡神光表明這個人比起成年人，不如說是青年。他雙手撐在樓梯扶手，一發力坐上去，露出了破爛牛仔褲和藍色格子襯衫，整個人顯得非常放松。</p><p>　　「你是……未來的我。」</p><p>　　「只要你想，也有這可能。」青年笑起來，兩顆酒窩越發明顯。</p><p>　　積信恍然大悟：「你是無限可能的未來中，其中的一個我嗎？」</p><p>　　「馬洛里不是早就說過嗎？你想知道的答案，都在你身上。」青年沒有正面回答，他打斷男孩即將衝口而出的問題，「我了解你的疑問。這裡不是夢境，莫里斯·莫洛的筆記本的確在這裡。」</p><p>　　積信回想之前的經歷。根據青年的話，那麼這裡不就是……「妖精的國度？你是妖精？」</p><p>　　「當然不是。你以為遇上妖精後能聊聊天便能解決嗎？」青年翻了個白眼，這動作無比熟悉且尷尬，畢竟誰也沒看過自己翻白眼的樣子。</p><p>　　「好了，別管我，也不要只顧著發問，」他再次截住男孩即將發問的話題，「仔細想想，你應該知道莫里斯·莫洛的筆記本的所在地。」</p><p>　　積信下意識看著手中濕漉漉的書，裡面盡是模糊的書頁，「在這以前，我曾經看過那個筆記本，裡面全是冒險傳說的繪本。但這是《金銀島》——」</p><p>　　「你來到了妖精國度，向不存在的人發表『這本書不符合常理』的言論，你不覺得很奇怪嗎？」</p><p>　　積信無法反駁。</p><p>　　「哎，他說得對，你還真的什麼都不上心。之前不是說過答案嗎，你怎麼又忘了？」青年跳下來敲男孩額頭，神經質地咬著棒棒糖（男孩確信剛才沒有棒棒糖），男孩嗅到有一絲奇怪而香甜的氣味，「只要你相信，那便是真的了。」</p><p>　　積信默默攥緊手裡的筆記本，他有點討厭青年以高姿態說話，不過他說得對，「……謝了。」</p><p>　　「不用謝我，該謝的是你自己，」拋下一句意義不明的話，青年轉身就走，「嘿、祝你好運。」</p><p>　　濃霧與灰塵越來越大，幾乎將一切淹沒。積信看不清四周，跟著青年離開的方向走。果然，看到了灰蒙蒙中的一絲金。他緊緊跟隨青年，卻又始終保持一步距離，「你要去哪？」</p><p>　　「與你無關。」</p><p>　　「你不可能與我無關，」積信肯定地說，「即使不是未來的我，你也存在我的想像裡。」</p><p>　　聞言青年停住腳步，沉默半响後嘆了口氣，「好啦，都這麼大的一個人，別撒嬌。我就待上一會兒。」</p><p>　　他忽然突破濃霧，湊近男孩，距離近得都能看到細長的眼睫毛。男孩被嚇得毫無反應，他愣在原地，眼巴巴看著青年敲了敲筆記本，「是你的，就好好寫下名字。」</p><p>　　積信皺著眉，聽出這句話的弦外之音。這筆記本的擁有者是已故的莫里斯·莫洛，一共六冊，分別繪畫和描述不同的冒險故事。這些筆記本是在莫洛的住所發現，再被他們幾個人和虛幻旅行地俱樂部人員借走而已。積信不可能據為己有，至少不會傻得簽上自己的名字。</p><p>　　那麼，青年說的是什麼呢？答案很明顯，就是這座瞭望塔。這裡盡是簇新而積灰的家具、門板上凌亂的劃痕，以及沒有上鎖的記憶房間。雖然積信只走進兩個房間，第一個房間是他在倫敦渡過的童年，第二個房間是里克、安妮塔和他的冒險碎片，但不難發現全都是他的個人回憶的場景，而且是根據房間的大小排列——所有細節都表明，瞭望塔的主人是他本人。</p><p>　　成為這裡的主人嗎？積信吞了吞口水，他被這想像蠱惑了。握緊手上的書，傳來的濕意讓他旋即清醒過來。他想要的，不過是擺脫無聊重複的生活，發掘未知世界的真相，而不是獨占任何東西。這份心情從未更改，以後他亦不會作出任何改變。</p><p>　　「別美化自己的行為了。」青年冷笑，「發掘只屬於你的世界，不就是另一種獨占嗎？」</p><p>　　男孩沒有反駁，或者青年說中心裡話，想不到任何詞彙反駁。他向濃霧伸出手，沿著青年的反方向走去，試著探知瞭望塔的牆壁。</p><p>　　他走著走著，雙眼聚焦到不遠處的奇怪東西。它像是一團暗灰色的棉花黏在，看上去柔軟得可以隨意揉捏，卻又散發著奇異的暖光，吸引他撫摸。他不疑有他伸手觸碰，卻穿過了那團棉花，按到牆上。</p><p>　　就在觸碰的瞬間，積信看到在神諭所求問的情景：四周出現了不同形狀和顏色的文字，其中有熟悉的英語、曾經選修的法語，也有隨著安妮塔學習的意大利語。他還有心情辨認一些不太熟悉的語言，有西班牙語、日語……還有更多不了解的語言，此時都漂浮在灰蒙蒙的空中。</p><p>　　積信沒有多想，伸手抓住其中的字詞。那些文字卻爆出刺眼的光芒，眩暈中手傳來電擊般的痛感與灼熱，他立刻縮回去。來不及查看傷處，他強迫自己睜大雙眼，直勾勾盯著那些文字。</p><p>　　兩個不認識的文字被刻在牆上，還是在他剛才觸碰的位置上。這兩個字組合成一個名字，是他的名字。寫字的人應該特意模糊身份，寫得非常隨意，也有可能是用左手寫字，但積信肯定那是他的字跡。</p><p>　　這是……他的真名。他忍不住伸手撫摸，名字像是回應他般發出微微亮光。</p><p>　　此刻夢境仿佛因這個名字而開始崩塌。四處開始劇烈地搖晃，灰塵與霧氣越發濃烈，以窒息的姿態簇擁男孩。這情景並沒有使他害怕，反倒讓他有種似曾相識的感覺。是來自之前夢境的遭遇，還是他的靈魂本來就與極致的恐懼絕緣？僅僅是直覺他不會死在這裡，他便有勇氣面對這些非人的場景。他扶著喉嚨拼命咳嗽，雙眼卻依舊澄澈，神智清醒地看向後方。</p><p>　　在一片混亂的五感中，青年忽然出現在積信眼前，還是一樣的吊兒郎當，一樣的棒棒糖。他蹲在他身邊，輕言細語，「既然一切都塵埃落定，不如給你一個忠告吧，年幼的我（Mini-me）。」</p><p>　　青年用輕柔的聲線，和與之相反的誇張戲劇腔調，念誦一半英語一半拉丁語的句子：「好奇心是世界的靈魂（Curiositas anima mundi），」他拔出棒棒糖送到積信的鼻下，帶著奇異的香氣，「但你的靈魂，不能只有好奇。」</p><p>　　眨眼間，四周再次被迷霧、灰塵與崩落的建築石塊籠罩。青年已經不見蹤影，一如他來的悄然無聲，像是幻覺般消融在茫茫之中。積信努力避開跌落的碎片，意識越發昏沉起來。他知道自己該到夢境的盡頭了，是時候該回到現實，好好與里克和馬洛里見面。</p><p>　　意識消散的最後，他的耳朵捕捉到消失青年的嘆息，像是感慨，又像是自嘲。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 超感知</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　積信的感知逐漸恢復，首先喚醒他的便是當下的身體情況。他無法擺動自己的身體，頭疼欲裂、渾身酸痛得要命，身體處於極度疲憊又亢奮的狀態，像是經歷一場歇斯底裡的瘋病。</p><p>　　這感覺不陌生，但他不會麻木。積信深呼吸，舒緩目前的情況，讓大口大口的氧氣帶動已經生鏽的大腦，眼睛才漸漸映出模糊的影像。眼前白色天花板已經泛黃，一道未修補的裂縫從左側蔓延，直至通往上方的窗邊……這是哪裡？他眨眨眼，低頭看——身上是一套合身的睡衣，紅黑條紋配色可真挑戰品味——家裡人沒人會有這種配色，他肯定不在家。</p><p>　　他舔舔干裂的嘴唇，上面的苦像是藥粉的味道。管他在哪裡，他要先洗掉這些惡心至極的感覺。</p><p>　　這時門忽然打開，「積信？」</p><p>　　「帕特里夏女士？」開口時他嚇了一跳，無法相信這破嗓子是自己。</p><p>　　來人正是里克·班納的媽媽帕特里夏。她捧著水盤進來，扶著男孩喝水，「啊呀，你終於醒來！來，慢點喝。這兩天可是急壞我，你的爸爸媽媽也在找你呢。」</p><p>　　毫不驚訝的消息。根據他父母的性格，發現自己不見了一定暴跳如雷，恨不得把他關起來，可憐的茱莉亞頂不住壓力只能交出事實。想當然，他母親告狀到里克家，肯定把里克的媽媽嚇得不輕。</p><p>　　他一口氣喝完整杯水，裝作滿不在乎地說，「哦，現在他們到哪裡？」</p><p>　　「我們通過電話，他們已經從達康和郡機場駕車過來，大約一小時後會到這裡。」里克媽媽為男孩換上冰涼的濕毛巾，整理一縷縷濕透的頭髮，「他們都很擔心你。」</p><p>　　積信扁扁嘴。這次被抓回去，這次的禁閉期肯定長得要命，他還未准備好那種無聊至極的生活到底怎麼過。這次茱莉亞被嚇壞了，不太可能站在他這邊，叫她送點書是不可行的。打電話給安妮塔吧，他沒有錯，不可能道歉。至於里克，腦子一片混亂，他還未想到如何面對他……唉，積信干脆躲進被子了。</p><p>　　班納太太揉揉男孩的頭髮，「冒險固然刺激，但也要顧及身邊人的感受啊。」</p><p>　　「他們不也不顧及我的感受，先把我關起來嗎？」積信咕噥，「不然，誰會偷跑出去？」</p><p>　　「孩子，想要光明正大地冒險，那你得學會使人放心。」</p><p>　　「我就算了，」都是老生常談，積信沒興趣探討自己有多不靠譜，乾脆把話題導向伙伴，「那里克呢？他讓你放心嗎？」</p><p>　　里克媽媽深深看了他一眼，「里克是個讓人放心的孩子。他走前留下紙條告訴我冒險的來由，但……他爸爸啊，也是個厲害的爸爸，也是跟他朋友倫納德潛水沒了。誰知道里克會不會……」</p><p>　　男孩無法反駁。他從其他人口中聽過，五年前班納先生為了尋找時光之門的主鑰匙，跟倫納德下潛後遇到意外失蹤，就連屍體都找不著，「呃……」</p><p>　　「你們去了一天一夜。前天里克把你背回來，渾身都是冰渣。我說要把你帶到康和郡的醫院，他說先降溫等你醒來，不然路上病情可能產生變化。」她悲傷地指出，「其實我不介意任何解釋或借口，但你們寧願瞞著我。」</p><p>　　作為誘惑里克跟過來的人，積信認為有必要為對方說幾句話，「啊，這、這個，我可以解釋。其實我……」</p><p>　　「早餐做好了！」</p><p>　　這時剛好有人打斷他們，木板咯吱作響，一個紅色毛絨絨的頭探進來，是里克，「媽，先吃飯再上班。」</p><p>　　積信呼了一口氣，他沒想好要如何糊弄過去。</p><p>　　帕特里夏似乎還想說點什麼，里克打斷母親說話，調皮地眨眨眼，「放心吧。」</p><p>　　她嘆了口氣不追問，下樓時再次叮囑，「把積信送回去後，你也要好好休息。」</p><p>　　「好！」</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　里克迅速關上門，靠在門板對積信笑了笑。</p><p>　　看到這人的笑臉，積信就知道里克不會放過他。紅髮男孩把早飯鋪放在桌子上，是熱騰騰的玉米紅蘿蔔濃湯配剛烤好的面包，強烈的香氣飄滿整個房間。他不禁吞了吞口水，努力撐起身體坐起來，伸手就去抓——抓不到。</p><p>　　「你欠我一個解釋，」移開裝有早飯木桌的惡魔，聲音稍顯低沉沙啞，「在早飯前說清楚吧。」</p><p>　　美食在前卻不能吃，積信虛弱地靠在床邊投降，「你想知道什麼？進阿加緹的理由、阿加緹的冒險和結果，還是我如何避開你進入烏龜公園？」</p><p>　　「全部都告訴我吧……還有一件事。」里克支吾半天，也沒說出什麼來。</p><p>　　飢餓使他變得不耐煩。他隨即趴在床上，慘兮兮地盯著食物，「我什麼都跟你說。先讓我吃早餐，我好餓呀……」</p><p>　　里克非常容易心軟。積信隨便裝可憐撒撒嬌，他就沒轍放下了木桌。積信的肚子一直咕咕叫，也顧不上里克，連忙接過面包塞進嘴裡，濃湯直接噸噸噸吞掉。</p><p>　　他一心一意消滅早餐，沒有想太多。直至所有食物都進了肚子，里克默默收拾餐具，他才想起其中一份是里克的早餐，「呃，抱歉……」</p><p>　　「沒事，下面還有早餐。」里克安慰道，「還餓著的話，我多拿一些上來。」</p><p>　　紅髮男孩下樓拿來了更多早餐，堆滿小桌子。積信在剛才的狼吞虎咽中已經半飽，現在速度慢下來。現在看來里克也餓壞了，他一手拿著面包一手用勺子喝湯，雙眼盯著積信，似乎期待著冒險故事。</p><p>　　積信一邊喝著熱湯，一邊從雜亂的記憶中整理出完整的情況。他記得自己走進雪山阿加緹便迷失在一場暴風雪裡，直至失去意識，然而他深刻記得夢中冒險的所有細節。於是他略去了自己糾結的情感，把這些經歷都告訴里克，尤其仔細地描述了這場比之前任何一次更讓他震撼的冒險。</p><p>　　紅髮男孩皺著眉，非常不認同積信夢裡的所作所為。他依舊一言不發，等積信完結後才慢吞吞開口陳述自己的部分：「我記得跟你留下的痕跡進入雪山，然後把昏倒的你帶回家。還記得你身上有許多冰渣，你應該曾經掉進冰湖……」</p><p>　　說到這裡，他就卡住了。冰天雪地中落水，濕重的衣物和寒冷逐漸麻痹落水者，脫去負重減輕體力消耗是最普通的常識。然而里克找到積信時，他身上的衣物卻是一件不落躺在洞穴裡。由此可以延伸出幾個問題：積信是清醒還是昏迷下落水？又是誰把他救上來，卻任由他被寒冷殺死？看到積信一臉茫然，里克知道不可能從他得到答案。</p><p>　　「這麼說來，你怎麼在暴風雪中追尋我的蹤跡？」積信問。</p><p>　　里克回答不了這道問題。他當然清楚暴風雪的腳印瞬間被抹走，任何遺留的樹枝和裝備被大雪吞噬，但記憶中的自己卻是跟著指引找到積信——「指引」是什麼東西？死物會被大雪覆蓋，那麼是動物嗎？可他想不起這次除了積信外還遇見誰——「我沒有線索，無法進行合理推斷。」他坦言，並且轉開話題，「我的多重夢發生在尋找你的路途上。它是悲劇與謎團的集合體，只要找出災難的矛盾，場景便會崩塌……不說了。」</p><p>　　他撇開目光，似是不經意地問，「這次醒來後，你感受到改變嗎？」</p><p>　　「什麼改變？」</p><p>　　「啊，比、比如，」紅髮男孩吞吞吐吐，臉都憋紅了，雙手胡亂比劃著，「呃、唔……能力上的改變？」</p><p>　　話還未說完，積信臉色一變，抓緊里克的手臂，「你家有鬼魂嗎？」</p><p>　　「啊？」</p><p>　　「我聽到腳步聲不斷從樓上傳來，」積信有些緊張地咬著嘴唇，仔細傾聽微弱的聲音，「還有一家人的笑聲。」</p><p>　　「閣樓用來放置雜物，平日也會打掃，不會出現——等等！」結合前方問題，紅髮男孩懂了，「這是你的能力嗎？」</p><p>　　積信卻搖搖頭，「我不肯定。我向來都能感知超自然事物，從阿爾戈山莊到現在倫敦古宅，但這次非常清晰……」男孩頓了頓，表情變得想笑與疑惑之間，「里克，你曾經躲在閣樓吃薄荷雪糕嗎？」</p><p>　　里克迅速把積信前後兩句合拼理解，表情非常精彩，「你能聽到發生的往事嗎？」</p><p>　　「我一直搞不懂這些意像，它們究竟是幻覺還是超自然現像？夜間的阿爾戈莊園家具最愛亂動，越安靜的時候他們越猖狂。現在的家呢，我不熟悉以前的主人，但無人的閣樓傳來了腳步聲，或許以後有更多機會了解吧，」一邊聆聽微弱聲音一邊回答使積信的精力變得分散，眼神變得飄忽不定，「這次剛好聽到你們的事情，求證起來也不難。」</p><p>　　看到積信的身軀微微發抖，里克一抹全是冷汗，他暗自懊悔把這話題提出得太早，至少也該等積信身體比較好的時候才問。里克把積信的耳朵堵上，「別聽了，好好休息吧。」</p><p>　　「聽到你有超能力，現在我不可能睡得著，」男孩握住朋友的手，雙眼透出驚人的執著，和總是分不開的戲謔，「既然你不想解釋以前發生的事情，不如演示你的超能力？」</p><p>　　里克苦笑：「這種改變甚至稱不上一種能力。」</p><p>　　「不過足以讓你的科學信仰崩潰了吧？」積信一針見血。</p><p>　　「我對科學的認識只是一知半解，但邏輯不會錯。正如我們的冒險，以往的一切都得到解答。現在情況無法構成邏輯，卻是你我不知為何變成這樣子，阿加緹這地方有問題……」這場冒險後，接二連三的事情搞得里克莫名其妙，態度也變得不如以往的堅定，「說實話，雖然生於充滿神話的小鎮，但我那方面一直不太行。你的能力才更應該被稱作超能力吧……你從出生開始就能聽到房屋的故事嗎？」</p><p>　　難道你不知道嗎？積信差點就衝口而出問，但里克的綠眼睛看著他，剔透又無辜，他真的不知道。</p><p>　　直至現在，積信才意識到時光之門的行程太緊密了。雖說里克是他來到鎮上第一個朋友，但除了沒了老爸外，他幾乎不了解他的過去。里克不知道積信的靈感（姑且這麼叫吧）的來源。他很清楚不能貿然告訴任何人，正如失敗的家庭傾訴時光；但里克不同，從冒險開始他不相信無法觀察的現象，卻願意跟他一起走到最後，做這些看似無用的冒險。</p><p>　　該告訴他嗎？積信不想思考，正如他不去想夢中未來自己的勸告：「都不影響我現在的表現吧？」</p><p>　　里克沉下臉，「不，這很重要。假設你的能力也是冒險後出現，那麼更有必要把阿加緹和冒險的詳情搞清楚。而且，我們需要找出這些能力的規律，它們能否被偵測、被追蹤，從而防止——」</p><p>　　「嘿！打住，打住。」積信連忙制止里克的大篇理論，「放鬆點，伙計，情況沒有你想像中的糟糕。我的能力只能聽故事，剛才我試了試，關不上。你看看我這身體情況能聽這麼久，也沒感覺消耗了什麼。換言之，這能力不一定被偵測到。」</p><p>　　「是嗎？」里克看起來半信半疑。</p><p>　　積信清楚他在懷疑自己硬撐，可惜他真不是，「那你呢？」</p><p>　　「我的能力……沒你的厲害，」里克嘀咕，越來越小聲，「只是感覺四周都有東西在流動，咕嚕咕嚕冒出蒸汽。」</p><p>　　「能夠沸騰的『東西』該是液體吧？」</p><p>　　「不，比液體更為粘稠，也不是固態和氣態，」里克努力組織言辭，「當我越是靠近，呃、能量流，感覺越溫暖。」</p><p>　　這完全挑起了積信的興致：「哇啊，聽上去很好玩！來，示範一下？」</p><p>　　紅髮男孩的為難完全刻在臉上，又抵不住要求，輕輕握住積信的手，「……你很熱。」</p><p>　　「因為我在發燒啊？」積信大笑，又忍不住咳嗽起來。</p><p>　　里克拍拍同伴的脊背，「火與電是滾燙嗎？冰雪是寒冷嗎？……對我來說，它們都是能量流，沒有分別。你懂我的意思嗎？」</p><p>　　金髮男孩的笑聲停止了。里克揉揉額頭，顯然冒險後一直在煩惱：「我依然能夠感受溫度，但只要靠近能量流，它們都會變得越來越灼熱。雖然只是剎那的感覺，但這幾天來被燙傷的次數太多，多得懷疑自己是不是太累……」</p><p>　　感應能源流是什麼破能力？別說是里克，饒是喜歡神秘學的積信想破腦袋，也沒想出所以然，但沮喪與迷茫顯然不在他的字典裡。他拉一把紅髮男孩，「想不到那就別想吧！人們注定無法想像超出想像的事物，但只要滿足條件，那就肯定想到。正如時間之門的旅程，我們想到，所以我們能夠打開那些門了。」</p><p>　　里克不認同，「獲得能力等同我們得到那個世界的入場資格，正如你喜歡看的雜誌，」他努一努嘴，看向堆滿靈異雜誌的書架，那些都是積信送的，「假若你看到四處飄蕩的靈魂，那些靈魂必然找上你。這道理放在超能力亦一樣，我們不曉得什麼時候會被找上門，也許是友軍，也許是敵人。」</p><p>　　「咳咳……聽上去我們被卷入了戰爭？」</p><p>　　里克忍不住嘆了口氣：「戰爭不會局限於特定的時間地點進行兩軍對峙，你在冒險裡已經有深刻體會了吧？」</p><p>　　積信不可置否。比起與人交往，他更喜歡探索未知的虛幻旅行地，更何況基穆爾科夫的人際關系複雜又曖昧。試想想，所有人都困在一個三十年前就從地圖上抹掉存在的小鎮，建立起獨屬於他們的規矩，堅決封閉有關時間之門的秘密，維持日常生活。偶爾有些得到時間之門鑰匙的人們闖到另一個時空，大家便默認他死了，還立起了墓碑……尤利西斯和朋友的冒險，就這樣被他們自己刻意埋葬。</p><p>　　男孩聳聳肩，「放過我吧，處理這些爛賬可比整理老太太亂七八糟的毛線更麻煩，我寧願跟你聊天。」</p><p>　　「誰要你整理老太太的毛線，而且和我聊天沒有相比性……唉，差點被你繞過去。總之，我們必須仔細觀察自己和環境變化，保持聯絡，盡量收集最多資訊，才能綜合分析出最佳方案。還有，記得不要冒險，遠離造成威脅的人，我們這些能力可造不成任何攻擊。</p><p>　　積信用力點點頭，也不知道聽進去沒有。他伸個懶腰，舉高雙手。「聊天就到此為止吧，已經兩天沒洗澡了。拉我起來，我要洗澡！」</p><p>　　右手搭著伙伴，積信站立不夠一秒又跌回床上。就知道會是這樣，他心裡暗罵，狠狠揉著麻痹的雙腳。</p><p>　　「睡了兩天，雙腳沒力氣……」男孩小聲嘟噥，再次舉高雙手。</p><p>　　里克一臉疑惑，完全不清楚他的伙伴究竟在想什麼。思考不夠一秒，他深深呼吸一口氣，拔蘿蔔般把伙伴拔起來往背上帶，就像是扛起了什麼重物似的。</p><p>　　積信來不及掙扎，雙手便被扣得死死，雙腳離地。這個姿勢實在太難受了，他就像是被吊起來的豬，每顛一下都把肺部的空氣壓出來。里克卻無知無覺，說了句「比前幾天輕多」的感想，轉眼間就來到樓梯前。</p><p>　　這下積信肯定里克從未被人背起來，這種非人的姿勢是哪裡學的？他用力撞對方額頭，一副「你幹嗎？」的表情。</p><p>　　里克一臉無辜地解釋：「我家的浴室在客廳左方，我抱你去吧。」</p><p>　　然後他收到積信沒什麼力氣的一腳了，雙手鬆了鬆，終於放開了快憋到窒息的伙伴。積信靠在牆上用力咳嗽，呼吸著得來不易的氧氣，一時說不出話來。紅髮男孩意識到自己的錯，連忙道歉。</p><p>　　「我只是睡久了，雙手雙腳都能動。」積信忽然想到了個主意，他伸手拍拍里克的腦袋，「哈，讓你看看，積信·柯文德的絕技！」</p><p>　　他坐在樓梯扶手，輕輕鬆鬆地滑下去。從小就住在大屋子，他很早就把扶手當成滑梯，偶爾和妹妹比賽。大概他發燒發糊塗了，沒想過滑到終點的後果，顯然也沒考慮里克家的「滑梯」也就一條短短的直線。</p><p>　　過程實在太快，里克沒來得及阻止，看著他的伙伴「咻」一下滑過頭。衝力使他撞上沙發邊緣，把整張沙發撞歪了。</p><p>　　積信撞得更暈了，分不清上下左右了。反正沒少丟臉，他也懶得掙扎，趴在原地等救援。</p><p>　　「噗嗤！」里克努力憋笑，如對方所願地走到身邊，「……需要幫忙嗎？」</p><p>　　積信回敬個白眼，一臉嫌棄地伸出雙手。</p><p>　　里克又被逗笑了。他被積信的動作施加魔法般，變回當年率性的孩子。壓在眉頭的思慮仿佛不再存在，他笑得開懷，笑聲非常放鬆跳躍，像一首民謠。</p><p>　　可他的體能的任何一方面都算不上孩子了，大孩子笑嘻嘻蹲下來，輕輕鬆鬆把差不多身量的伙伴抽起來抱個滿懷。</p><p>　　窗外朝陽照進來。輕微的逆光下，積信看不見對方的綠眼睛，卻能看到那俏皮的虎牙。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　「你想和他們一起，想讓他們注視自己，不是嗎？」那個自己這麼說過。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　這一刻，積信懂了冲上心頭的喜悅。他遵循內心的呼喚，回抱伙伴，也笑起來。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>終於補完所有章節……正在寫下一章www</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 進入狼口（In bocca al lupo）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>人物的暱稱：<br/>托馬索（Tommaso）=湯米（Tommy）<br/>安妮塔（Anita）=安（Ann）<br/>茱莉亞（Julia）=茱莉（Juli）</p><p>……用字上盡量變化不大，感覺會更容易認出來。<br/>之後由於NWoD法師是贗名稱呼，會有更多奇形怪狀的稱呼_(:з」∠)_</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　如果不是安妮塔到英國看望朋友，委托他找出另一本莫里斯筆記，好說歹說他都不會出現在這裡。托馬索·拉涅利·斯特蘭比望著法國畫家莫里斯·莫洛的故居，心中充滿嫌惡。</p><p>　　很多歷史學家解釋，這些壁畫是法國畫家寄居朱德卡島時所畫，浪漫與憂郁化為處處線條與壁畫。他可能傾慕馬可·波羅，壁畫儼然是這冒險家的歷險繪本；他亦畫了很多不存在的神話生物，充分顯示旅居生活下的想像衝擊。他們喜歡以此總結：莫里斯·莫洛是那時代的偉大的法國畫家，壁畫與故居具有重大的歷史與藝術價值，建議當局請人修復。這也是安妮塔的母親帶上女兒，從英國千裡迢迢來到意大利工作的原因。</p><p>　　托馬索對歷史與藝術研究不多，但他很清楚莫里斯·莫洛不如他人口中簡單。雖然壁畫栩栩如生，但他本能地感受到不對勁——這些壁畫上呈現了對眾生的傲慢，就像是在上者乘興而創造生物，又因興盡由得怪物流落人間。這不是畫家應有的情緒，更像是玩弄世界的怪物衍生出來的癲狂。然而身邊人一味贊嘆他的繪本與壁畫，顯得只有他不正常。</p><p>　　不錯，他已經不是普通人了。</p><p>　　他感受到這所畫家故居籠罩著一層奇怪而強大的能量流，往四周散射開來。只要他定睛一看，就能看見數不清怪物般的精魂聚在一起，無數的魔力像呼吸般流進流出。明明這裡有不少普通人群生活，按道理豎立在影界與物質界的險棘應該不弱，更不應該有大量精魂。說著不願意到學習魔法，但他還是通過老師的教導，認出了不少不屬於這裡的精魂。這種反常肯定和那位畫家有著說不清的關係，但他不想了解這種怪物的過去。</p><p>　　小男孩用力搖搖頭，祈禱自己足夠幸運，他可不想引起任何注意，不論是精魂的、動物的，還是人類的。他在白天探過路，趁四下無人躲在這裡。身邊的雜物掩去了身影，而目標房子就在眼前，他盡量放輕呼吸，身體保持靜止，一動不動地等著。</p><p>　　一個，只要一個潛進去的機會，他拿到筆記本就立刻離開這個鬼地方。</p><p>　　沒多久，月亮上升到樹梢，散發的光芒剛好映進故居前的潟湖。水平面泛起點點微光，照亮漆黑一片的郊野和島上密密麻麻的房子。故居附近圍著四周高墻，托馬索沒花多久時間便找出著力點，雙手一撐就翻了過去，輕巧地落在大門前，沒有泄露太多聲音。</p><p>　　從時間之門回來以後，他很久沒做過偷偷摸摸的事了。小男孩暗暗稱贊自己的身手沒退步，開始打量門口重重鐵鏈和大門鎖。他稍作考慮，脫下外套裹緊鐵鏈，又掏出潤滑劑對準插孔噴了噴，再用安妮塔交給他的鑰匙複製本，把所有鎖頭打開。</p><p>　　眼前的一切讓他愣在原地。即使雙眼無法適應漆黑的環境，他嗅到了淡淡的腐臭味，而且感覺到這不大的空間裡，困住無數充滿怨氣的精魂。它們仿佛看到救星般往他身邊擠過去，不斷咆哮，或哭泣，或呼救，一時間吵得讓托馬索感到頭疼，同時本能地猜出緣由。</p><p>　　「這是怎麼回事？」他輕聲發問，雙手不忘關上大門。</p><p>　　這些精魂來自不同事物的回音，都說著不同語言，以複數肢體訴說事實。托馬索發現驚奇地適應被精魂包圍，看來已經習慣了這種非人生活。他在一眾混亂的闡述中，了解到一件詭異至極的事情：這裡確實是莫里斯·莫洛的故居，卻又不是真實的故居。這兩句放在一起很奇怪，難道故居是虛假的嗎？他不可置否，這些時間他學會了觀察而不是發問，理清楚頭緒肯定能了解精魂說的話，就能知道這是什麼回事。他懷著忐忑的心情，一步步走向故居的閣樓。</p><p>　　順著精魂的方向，小男孩逐漸辨認出莫里斯故居的詭異：這屋子是完整的精魂捕獵器。</p><p>　　屋內地面的魔法陣仿製出靈髓氣味，卻不是真正的靈髓。這情況就像是味精，雖然有食物的味道卻無法複製食物的營養，卻依然誘惑數之不盡的精魂飄進來。只要他們一進來，窗邊的魔法陣便起效，立起一道精魂無法通過的圍墻，他們再也無法離開這個精魂住宅。使得捕獵器繼續運營，被誘惑來這裡的精魂只多不少。</p><p>　　既然這裡是要當精魂庫，那麼為什麼他能輕易走進來？想到如此，托馬索脊背發涼，已經顧不得發出什麼聲響。他不由得狂奔，想立刻察看那道被破開重重鎖鏈的門。全力奔跑期間，他被什麼絆倒，狠狠摔了一大跤。</p><p>　　小男孩委屈地揉揉撞到的頭，雙手摸了摸是什麼東西絆倒自己。喔，是一片破爛的碎布，和大塊硬硬的骨質……什麼東西，似乎不止一塊？</p><p>　　他倒抽一口涼氣，混亂的大腦作出今晚最糟糕的決定：用顫抖的手重新確認這堆東西，還在心裡默默數著：一塊、兩塊、三塊，長長的、股骨？……喔，有個不規則形狀的圓形骨頭，有幾個洞——這不是人類的頭骨嗎？</p><p>　　小男孩用力壓下尖叫，趕緊跑到大門。</p><p>　　門上的咒語不好辨認，但不知為何，他似乎能讀懂這個咒語。它將精魂庫和現實的故居連起來。咒語的主人允許任何人直接進入這裡，但又加上一把鎖，普通人只能看到正常故居，而法師，尤其是與精魂親密的法師們——不好意思，這裡的主人說，你們就該倒霉——等著被怨氣十足的精魂撕裂吧！這樣一來，剛才的人骨堆也得到解釋。自己還活著全因為特殊體質，不過這只免疫精魂的攻擊，卻無法打開因魔法陣自動上鎖的大門。</p><p>　　「狗屎！」托馬索咬牙切齒地咒罵莫里斯的惡毒。</p><p>　　小男孩連忙掏出鐵絲，想要打開門鎖，但他的手先一步摸到門把平滑無縫。他不死心掏出卡片，打算從門縫打開，卻發現這道門並沒有物理上鎖——也就是說，普通人隨意可以推開的門，精魂法師卻要用魔法打開。然而他只是半吊子法師，只會看生命力流動和精魂走向，其餘一概不知。</p><p>　　他顫抖地敲打門口，高聲呼喊，「誰來幫幫忙？」</p><p>　　現在是凌晨時分，故居位置距離民居有一段距離，托馬索沒喊幾聲就放棄了。他很清楚，自己極有可能得等到安妮塔的母親過來工作，才能走出可怕的故居。</p><p>　　小男孩洩氣地抱著膝蓋坐在門邊。旁邊的精魂紛紛圍過來，有些還蹲下來，似乎在陪伴他。這種似乎出現在恐怖電影的畫面，真發生在他身上時卻沒有任何恐懼與不安。雖然多少是體質所致，但托馬索依然感激這群不知名的精魂。他想，既然無法離開屋子，他不如放好法師的骸骨，再把這群可憐的精魂釋放出來？</p><p>　　決定好要做的事，他毫不猶豫靠近剛才怕得要死的人骨堆，小心翼翼抱起來，放在一角的櫃子裡。然後帶領一群鬧哄哄的精魂，來到了萬惡的閣樓。</p><p>　　托馬索小心觀察，兩個魔法陣都是先刻在石頭再以血填充，只要搗亂其中線條就能破壞魔法陣吧？他拿起口袋裡的雕刻刀，慢慢靠近魔法陣的邊緣……不對，後方有精魂想阻止他！小男孩皺著眉，剛好躲開某個精魂的襲擊。</p><p>　　「澤維爾？」</p><p>　　名為澤維爾的玫瑰精魂繞到他跟前，一臉無辜。不是澤維爾，那是誰一直在自己後方？他忽然感到有巨大的壓力，正在自己背後虎視眈眈。</p><p>　　「臭小鬼！總愛挑鬼地方跑！你就是學不乖！」</p><p>　　聽到老師的埋怨，托馬索想要回嘴，但意識不自覺變得昏沉，倒在那不靠譜的男人身上。</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>　　今天茱莉亞的心情非常好。</p><p>　　她在最後一課的游泳訓練班裡刷新了自己的五十米仰泳記錄，教練邀請她和夥伴們狠狠吃了一大頓，她新交的朋友艾米還送她自製的草莓蛋糕，回家路上她甚至買到了剛剛出爐的蘋果派。她不禁歌頌，啊，這美好的一天！</p><p>　　女孩一進家門就跑進二樓客廳，開開心心接起家裡的電話，「這裡是柯文德家~」</p><p>　　「茱莉？」電話對面顯得有些驚訝，「嗨，我是安妮塔，想找積信聊幾句。」</p><p>　　「抱歉，積信不在家。」茱莉亞心情好得不能更好，她的哥哥又出門了，家裡沒人會搶她的寶貝蘋果派！</p><p>　　「他的手機……」</p><p>　　「這就不用費心，積信外出根本不帶手機。只要他這個混球不想被找到，你不可能找到他。」</p><p>　　「他這傢伙！就不怕別人有急事嗎？」安妮塔生氣道。</p><p>　　說起這件事，茱莉亞安慰道，「別生氣，在他世界裡，自己的事情才叫急事，其他事情都可以等一等。如果你真的有急事找積信，找里克就對。」</p><p>　　「啊？」</p><p>　　「你沒聽錯，真有急事要找他的話，打電話到里克家就對了。」茱莉亞見怪不怪，她側頭夾住電話，熟練地打開蘋果派的盒子，「之前他病好了就往里克家裡跑，一直待到暑假都快要結束了。要不是看在里克保證監督積信完成暑期作業的份上，我爸媽肯定得把這傢伙抓回來。」</p><p>　　安妮塔沉默了一會，似乎在花費時間消化這件事，好一會才開口：「他們什麼時候變得……這麼親密？」</p><p>　　「不知道，也許是積信無法習慣倫敦吧，不論是城市還是學校生活。」茱莉亞清楚真相不僅如此，但她在無意傷害到托馬索一事中學乖了，知道沒必要與積信的約會對象分享太多。</p><p>　　「他從小生活在倫敦，怎麼會不習慣倫敦的生活？」安妮塔疑惑。</p><p>　　茱莉亞也很疑惑：「積信沒告訴你嗎？」</p><p>　　「什麼？」</p><p>　　茱莉亞語塞，原來積信沒跟安妮塔談論過去，由自己點破可能冒犯哥哥的隱私。她打算含糊帶過去：「畢竟我們在基穆爾科夫生活了好幾年，積信更喜歡自由自在地生活。」</p><p>　　這種說法成功轉移視線，安妮塔恍然大悟：「確實如此，他當然受不了倫敦的無聊！」</p><p>　　像是忍不了之前和積信的不愉快似的，也管不上通話對象是他的妹妹，安妮塔一股腦兒把怨氣倒出來。要說積信不愛她，那倒也不是。他可以是一個很會浪漫的人，他曾經千里迢迢去威尼斯為她編花環，一起去面具舞會。不過，積信對待愛情上總是忽冷忽熱，回到英國後他偶爾打電話給她，聊聊生活瑣碎事，但更多時候女孩先提出要求，他才會滿足。</p><p>　　茱莉亞心不在焉地戳著蘋果派，忽然有點想念遠在他方的紅髮男孩。里克沒有什麼浪漫天賦，但他的能力和成熟很讓人放心，她知道總有一天里克會走到她身邊。因此，即使兩人的聯繫比較少，她也有足夠信心對方不會移情別戀。</p><p>　　忽然，安妮塔不說話了。茱莉亞收回自己的思緒，「安？」</p><p>　　「茱莉，其實我打電話不是找積信吵架……」女孩的聲音聽起來悶悶的，扔下一個炸彈，「托馬索不見了。」</p><p>　　「他去冒險了？」</p><p>　　「前幾天我回到威尼斯準備開學，湯米已經不見，他的房間收拾得一乾二淨。他父母說，一個月前湯米收到著名學校的邀請信，對方是一所封閉式寄宿學校，所以他早就收拾好行李走了！」</p><p>　　「原來托馬索挺厲害……」</p><p>　　「不是，他的語文成績沒有一次比我高！至於其他科目，他最出色的數學排名算是中上，完全沒有讓一流名校看上的原因呀。」安妮塔頓一頓，「最重要的是，他不應該通知朋友嗎？我問了他的朋友，就我不知道他轉校！……但不應該啊，他這麼喜歡我，按道理說不會輕易失蹤？」</p><p>　　茱莉亞開始明白這通電話的目的：「你認為托馬索不是因為成績被學校看上？」</p><p>　　「不，我不知道。可能他愛上了冒險，找藉口離家出走，但我知道這是不可能，他不是積信。也許是受到他人的威脅，讓他決定離開熟悉的一切，但他不可能輕易拋下這一切，至少會留下訊息。」安妮塔煩躁地咬手指，聽起來聲音有點模糊。</p><p>　　茱莉亞的想法簡單得多：「留下的訊息就像是密碼，最好只有書寫者和解讀者才懂；但密碼不一定必須存在，甚至可以通過缺失重要零件來突顯重要性。這樣的話，托馬索唯獨沒有通知你，可以將它視為一種訊息？」</p><p>　　電話另一邊傳來陣陣翻箱倒櫃的聲音。茱莉亞想，安妮塔可能在托馬索的書房裡，因為電話裡傳出來都是空蕩蕩的迴響，像是在翻找沒有任何物件的櫃子。看來安妮塔對托馬索不至於沒有半點情分。她等了好一會，安妮塔才重新拿起電話。</p><p>　　「我找到湯米的訊息，在書桌底下的木板，是一句傳統諺語『進入狼口（in bocca al lupo）』，也就是進了狼的嘴裡。」安妮塔沮喪地說。</p><p>　　茱莉亞對意大利語一知半解，「看來他陷入了麻煩才失蹤？」</p><p>　　「嗯，這句也有『祝你好運』的意思。諺語下一句是『狼會死（crepi il lupo）』，連上去有『謝謝』的意思。」安妮塔解釋，她頓了頓，自言自語，「這與他的消失有什麼關係？還有他的老師、什麼評議會……肯定有蹊蹺。」</p><p>　　女孩盡力分析：「他在祝福自己面對狼，也就是困難時要有勇氣，並且祈求好運與勝利的到來。我猜，這也是托馬索能夠勇敢面對時間之門冒險時的原因吧。」</p><p>　　「他不尿褲子就好了。」安妮塔嘟噥。</p><p>　　「不是這樣，你的朋友似乎沒你想象中的怕事，而且面對動物有著非一般的天賦。」茱莉亞歎了口氣，她在尤利西斯口中聽過太多了，「他偷偷跟你來到英國後，就被燃燒俱樂部盯上了。他一個人躲開追殺，拿到莫里斯的斗篷和面具，把那些人騙得團團轉。來到基穆爾科夫後他還和尤利西斯·摩爾合謀，瓦解了整個燃燒俱樂部！後來，呃、里克應該沒有告訴你，托馬索領著一路跟他的美洲小獅子，馴服了猴王，策反了海盜船長的猴子海員，我才能夠逃出生天。」</p><p>　　「天啊，這還是我認識的膽小鬼湯米嗎？！他明明什麼都做不好，只會躲在閣樓看冒險小說，偶爾幫我找貓咪。跟積信不一樣，湯米只是很普通、喜歡動物的男孩，怎麼會這樣……」</p><p>　　「既然他留下這樣的訊息，現在你可以做的事，只有相信他了。」她輕聲安慰，「安，相信托馬索的能力，無論遇上何等兇殘的狼群，他都會破除所有困難與麻煩，走到你的跟前。」</p><p>　　安妮塔沒有回應，她沉默了好一會，逐漸化為斷斷續續的啜泣。她掛掉電話。</p><p>　　望著空無一人的家，茱莉亞靜靜吃了最喜歡的蘋果派。之前熱騰騰的派變冷了，也許店家沒有放糖，吃起來太酸了，酸得她忍不住吐出來。</p><p>　　她不由得想與托馬索的第一次見面，也是在她剛吃過惡心的——尤利西斯說是傳統草藥配方——的感冒藥，心情壞透的時候。她對托馬索的印象與安妮塔近乎相反，這男孩非常聰明機靈，數理邏輯可能比她的哥哥更優秀。在他們整理尤利西斯的筆記期間，他通過各種圖騰和細節，串聯起時間之門的部分真相。而且他擅長照顧情緒，偶爾會逗她笑，盡量不提其他人的冒險。</p><p>　　不同於積信的衝動自信，也不同於里克的務實沉穩，他的特點是靈活、狡猾的，又能說服別人相信和喜歡他。茱莉亞很欣賞他，同時很喜歡他的一往情深；但也是她一時無心，把男孩一切美好的想法打破。她一直記得托馬索得知安妮塔喜歡積信後，整個人失了神般跑出屋外，面對大海蹲了兩小時。</p><p>　　直至現在，她都難以想象，曾經膽小的男孩子要如何提起勇氣，漂洋過海、擊退敵人、穿越時空來尋找心愛的女孩，卻發現對方喜歡的不是他。作為積信的妹妹，她還是支持自己不靠譜的哥哥。那麼安妮塔呢，她真正喜歡的究竟是積信還是托馬索？恐怕就連她自己也不知道。</p><p>　　……唔，真難吃，還是扔掉蘋果派。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 離家出走</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Te echo de menos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　妙麗再一次離家出走的時候，正是狂歡節的尾聲。</p><p>　　為期半月的狂歡帶動了身在威尼斯的人，很多人都在狂歡派對的高昂情緒之中。今天清早時分下了一場雨，現在放晴迎來了熱鬧的中午了。水上巴士已經暫停，一隊隊變裝船隊即將經過這裏。不論行人和旅客堆滿了聖馬可廣場，混雜著各種優劣的香氛與汗水，黑壓壓得令人喘不過氣。</p><p>　　這時候的安妮塔更樂意待在家中，但這次她必須出門，她必須找到她的小淑女——家養的貓咪可受不住街頭的熱鬧與險惡。她從由清晨走到黃昏，翻遍威尼斯每個角落，卻連一根妙麗的毛也找不到。</p><p>　　前來參加狂歡節的人太多了，她怎能看得到一隻貓咪？況且妙麗以前一直流浪，現在要尋找下定決心離家出走的貓咪，是何等的癡心妄想呀。</p><p>　　她曾經以爲妙麗總會跟在她身邊，然而卻不是這麽一回事——湯米離開了不久，妙麗便有了誰的孩子，可能是街邊的野貓，也有可能是隔壁的家貓，她再也不愛回家了。安妮塔的小淑女成了誰的小婦人、孩子的母親，牠總歸是屬於誰的家，但不會是她的。</p><p>　　這些年來她搬了好幾次家、經歷了幾次難忘的旅行，卻沒想到如何迎來終結。每當她搬到新住處、刺激的冒險告一段落，那些並肩而行的朋友、一起渡過歡樂與哀愁的人們，都像是風刮過臉龐、沙子滑過指縫，不留一句話語就走了。父母皆有更重要的事業，沒有人為她停留，也沒有人陪伴她走過一個人的日子。現在沒有人會找到她，即使現在人間蒸發，只要在合理時間回家，連最親密的母親都不會懷疑。</p><p>　　歡呼與奏樂響徹整個街道，來往的行人匆匆，誰都沒注意靠在橋邊的女孩忽然掩面跑開，跑到橋底跌坐下來，像發現秘密基地丟失寶物的孩子般嚎啕大哭。</p><p>　　陰暗狹小的空間裡迴蕩著哭聲，但她心裡卻無比舒暢——原來她早已忘了自己有多久沒有如此痛快地哭過。過了好一會，她收拾一下儀容，準備舒舒服服整理情緒。</p><p>　　這時候來了一陣脚步聲，她想離開但雙脚坐得有點麻。</p><p>　　橋底只有水面反射的光影，看不清來者的臉。看上去是比她身量稍壯實的人，穿著黑灰色長袍，笨拙地踏著小碎步到她跟前。</p><p>　　「小姐，擦擦臉。」來者遞出手帕，聲音很年輕。</p><p>　　安妮塔用手胡亂抹了把臉，凶巴巴問道：「你來這裏幹什麽？」</p><p>　　怪不得安妮塔如此警戒：男孩操著一口生澀的意大利語，穿著整套狂歡節裝扮，該是特意參加節日的外鄉人，但旅客不會來到橋底。誰知道這傢伙是不是來幹壞事？</p><p>　　男孩連忙擺手示意自己清白，「傷害你？不是！要錢？不是！我、我聽到哭聲，來看看。我只有手帕，」他把手帕遞到她手邊，「擦擦臉。」</p><p>　　安妮塔狐疑地接過手帕，忽然換成英語發問：「你來自哪裏？」</p><p>　　男孩的回答變得相對流利：「父母和我是意大利人，現在回來看看。」</p><p>　　「為什麼你的英語很好？」</p><p>　　「我喜歡的人是英國人，我會一點點英語和意大利語。」</p><p>　　安妮塔忍俊不禁，這傢伙的英語也就比意大利語好一點點：「喜歡英國人？」</p><p>　　「喜歡，所以我懂英語，」男孩走近幾步强調，「就一點點。」</p><p>　　女孩抬頭一看，水面倒映的夕陽剛好照射在男孩的貓面具（Gatto mask）之上。</p><p>　　雖然貓面具常見於威尼斯狂歡節，但由於傳統默認貓與月亮、女性以及陰柔氣質有關，出現在男性臉上確實少見；不過這不是她驚訝的原因，更多的是貓面具太精緻：耳環扣在竪起的貓耳朵，臉上覆蓋著一層薄薄的絨毛，仿佛把皮毛縫上去似的；一旁的藤曼栩栩如生，長滿了面具的上半部分，還有幾個小蝴蝶點綴其中。它脫離傳統巴洛克的繁複，又不如原始般粗糙，充滿野性而逼真，肯定是費盡心思的創作。</p><p>　　嘲笑到嘴邊換成讚嘆：「你的面具真美。」</p><p>　　「謝謝，我也覺得！」男孩歡快地道謝，凑近了她，「蝴蝶和藤蔓很美好，我很喜歡貓咪！」</p><p>　　説到貓，安妮塔記起來——她是來找妙麗，而不是跟這個人聊天！她連忙站起來。</p><p>　　「小姐？」貓男孩抬頭不解地問。</p><p>　　安妮塔想，既然這個人和她聊天，還說喜歡貓，那就別怪她不客氣了。她把自己丟失和尋找貓咪的經過説出來，請他幫忙一起找。對方沒有絲毫猶豫便答應了，不過他有個要求。</p><p>　　「可以牽你的手嗎？」貓男孩難爲情地搔搔頭，「剛回到威尼斯不久，人太多，認不得路，怕跟你走散。」</p><p>　　這些解釋太正常了，安妮塔想不了理由拒絕，但很難爽快答應牽一個陌生人的手。這讓貓男孩更害羞了，他不知所措地伸出左手，想了想，戴上了皮手套</p><p>　　「……」安妮塔的嘴角在抽動。</p><p>　　「你、你、你想牽右、右手？」他右手也戴上手套，「來來來！」</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　貓男孩以爲她討厭牽手，整個人慌了，「生氣，不、不要！你不喜歡，不牽手！」他主動伸出小指勾住她的小指，「看，安全。」</p><p>　　牽小指實在欲蓋彌彰，向來大方的安妮塔也臉紅了，「隨便你，我們走吧。」</p><p>　　女孩有點彆扭，但不覺得討厭。這種小心翼翼的態度，實在與不知所蹤的托馬索太相似。</p><p>　　安妮塔移居意大利不過兩年，遇到的街頭挑逗（Catcalling）多不勝數。很多男性，無論年齡大小，有的向她露出奇怪的微笑，有的會吹口哨上前搭訕，讚美她的臉蛋、身材及屁股，問她索取手提電話號碼，都是令人反感和不安的性騷擾。不過，只要托馬索在身邊，這些事情都不會發生，安妮塔自然樂意和他結伴而行。</p><p>　　當心中有了猜想，她一股把他拉出橋底，要鑒定眼前人究竟是誰。</p><p>　　男孩失去平衡，又瞬間找回平衡點，靠在橋邊努努嘴，無聲抱怨。上方有一支街燈，他整個人沐浴在昏暗的街燈下，模糊的輪廓終於變得清晰。</p><p>　　整體上，男孩和湯米是相似的，卻不能説一模一樣。男孩的年紀與她相仿，比湯米高上少許，體格更健壯，四肢瘦削有力。積信也是這種身材，雖然與里克結實勻稱的體格差一段距離，但靈巧俐落的動作補足這些缺點，很討女孩子喜歡。</p><p>　　男孩見她沒反應，以爲她在看服裝，便整理一下斗篷帽，笑了笑，「這套服裝花了我很多時間。」</p><p>　　「看出來了。你很喜歡森林？」安妮塔隨口問，腦内不禁想，如果湯米經過鍛煉，會不會也成了這個樣子？她實在很難想象。</p><p>　　男孩點點頭：「是的，我叫庫迦（Cougar），亞馬遜森林是我的家。」</p><p>　　「庫珀？」</p><p>　　「庫迦（Cougar），」男孩糾正，「我的名字意思是美洲獅，英文叫庫迦。」</p><p>　　「那不是應該叫普瑪（Puma）嗎？跟某個運動品牌同名。」安妮塔笑了。</p><p>　　男孩自顧自補充：「還有山獅（Mountain Lion），但這是錯的。美洲獅是貓，不是獅子。」</p><p>　　「沒錯，獅子屬於豹亞種，而美洲獅隸屬貓亞種。」她頓時樂了，「那我叫你大野貓（Catamount）了？」</p><p>　　庫迦聽得似懂非懂，只能抓住一點反問：「野貓（Wild Cat）？」</p><p>　　「你好貓崽（Hello Kitty）。」安妮塔嘲笑。</p><p>　　他笑著搖搖頭，「不要吉蒂貓，叫我庫迦好了。」</p><p>　　安妮塔邊笑邊奇怪地望了庫迦一眼。由於人們習慣自己的名字發音，大家會傾向音譯姓名。她在英國有個姓氏是李（Li）的華僑同學，隔壁班有個日本同學叫清子（Kiyoko），庫迦是她第一次遇到願意意譯名字的人。</p><p>　　男孩似乎知道她的想法，還一本正經地回答道：「很少人讀對我的真實名字。既然我是美洲獅，用牠的英語沒問題。」他頓了頓，話鋒一轉，「但貓不一樣，貓更關注發音與氣味。」</p><p>　　「你的意思是讓我呼喚妙麗嗎？」</p><p>　　「對，你叫她的名字，我負責追蹤她的氣味。」</p><p>　　貓狗的嗅覺靈敏多了，常見於追蹤人類，但角色對調顯然是不可能，「你沿著氣味尋找貓咪？」</p><p>　　這裏不是寧靜的草原森林，而是人山人海、四周充斥氣味的威尼斯！根據味道來尋找貓咪？天荒夜談！</p><p>　　庫迦沒有給她後悔的機會：「牽緊我的手，要走了。」</p><p>　　這段路由盛裝的貓男孩指引，牽著她這個穿著普通的當地居民，這種組合在狂歡節中顯得尤其奇怪。很多人都看著他們竊竊私語，安妮塔感到尷尬，但庫迦徹底無視了。他左顧右盼，動作沒有半點猶豫，他帶領她走到學院橋的另一邊，直指隔壁的多爾索杜羅區。</p><p>　　先別説不可能的人類嗅覺，庫迦説是來自巴西的旅客，方向感卻像是走過上千次般熟練。安妮塔心裏充滿不安與懷疑，這個人是不是把她騙到不熟悉的地方去？那可真是失敗，她的家正在那個位置，以前經常跟托馬索到處跑，熟悉每個角落。不過爲了安全起見，她還是先上保險，插在口袋裏的另一隻手已經撥打手機的112，只差通話鍵就能撥通。</p><p>　　沒多久，他們又經過一座教堂，她發現行走方向越來越不對勁了——庫迦確實往她的家方向走——她忍不住問：「你要到哪裏去？」</p><p>　　「找妙麗呀，」庫迦回答得理所當然，他指著不遠處的一排房子，其中一間正是她的家，「你的貓，是在這裏的公寓離開。」</p><p>　　過於準確的方位讓安妮塔再次警惕：「爲什麽？」</p><p>　　「呃、因爲貓的味道……」</p><p>　　「別用那些連小孩都不信的謊話騙我！」她用力甩開他的手，步步逼近，「狗的鼻子如此靈敏，都需要特訓、嗅過味道才能尋找目標。你呢？不知道妙麗的味道，又能走到幾公里遠的地方。」</p><p>　　庫迦看著被甩開的手，撇撇嘴、低下頭：「你不相信我，對吧？」</p><p>　　「顯然易見！」她生氣地指出，「你不説真名，甚至連面具都不肯脫下。我該如何相信你？」</p><p>　　湯米總不會半年後把英語和意大利語説得稀巴爛吧？她終於清醒過來，即使這傢伙再像托馬索，他始終只是説著蹩脚謊言的陌生人，甚至連臉都看不到。</p><p>　　意外地，庫迦沒有反駁。他抬頭看著遠方，沉默了好一會，像是妥協般嘆了口氣，「我找妙麗，你可以離開。十五分鐘後，我和她來這裏等你。」</p><p>　　沒有一絲被看破的窘態，也沒有一絲對女孩的留戀，説完便很乾脆利落地轉身離開。這個反應在安妮塔的預期之外，她帶著疑惑，隔著幾米距離跟著他走。</p><p>　　庫迦走到女孩無比熟悉的地方——塗鴉之屋。這裏既是她母親工作的地方，也是她開啓時間之門旅程的起點，更是受保護的歷史建築。現在母親正在進行修復工作，他爲什麽要走到這裏？</p><p>　　男孩定睛看向大門上重重鎖鏈，反而站遠了一點，揉揉脖子，開始發出咕嚕咕嚕的喉嚨音。他用意大利語低聲呼喚，語氣溫柔得像呼喚情人：「妙麗。」</p><p>　　話音剛落，一陣哀怨的貓叫聲從畫家故居旁的大樹發出來。</p><p>　　顧不上被發現，女孩跑到樹下呼喊：「妙麗！」</p><p>　　妙麗高聲回應幾聲，安妮塔一看，倒霉的小貓咪縮成一團，卡在樹杈之間。更倒霉的是，牠確實運氣不好，卡在接近樹頂的樹冠層，不僅叫聲難以吸引過路人，一般人根本爬不上去。安妮塔頓時不知所措，她的攀爬技術不過關，總不能把遠在英國的積信叫過來吧，加上這裏人烟稀少，那麽……</p><p>　　「幫我拿著。」庫迦脫下斗篷，吩咐後便助跑幾步越過牆壁。</p><p>　　他踩著主樹幹往上爬，迅速地拉近和貓咪的距離。不過沒多久，樹枝已經到達承載人體的極限。每逢他稍微有動作，相連的枝葉便會不斷晃動，颯颯啦啦一通亂響，把貓咪和安妮塔都嚇壞了。然而這沒有動搖男孩的決心，他坐在枝頭，小心翼翼地移動。</p><p>　　在樹杈不遠處的貓咪可憐巴巴地拉長尾音，像是不斷喊救命。</p><p>　　下方的安妮塔也嚇壞了，「我叫消防——」</p><p>　　「不用擔心，」庫迦喃喃，他俯身向前，一把抱住受困的貓咪，「沒事了。」</p><p>　　被男孩抱緊的貓咪在懷裏扭來扭去，安妮塔卻沒有放下心來，承重的樹枝快要斷裂了，「你快下來——」</p><p>　　「好！」</p><p>　　話音剛落，身邊「砰」一聲，重物墜落的聲音頓時嚇得她放聲尖叫。</p><p>　　男孩整個人跌落在她身邊，還緊緊抱著貓。她連忙扶起他，看看他的傷勢。</p><p>　　從這種高度跌落下來，他竟然只多了點劃傷和泥土，絲毫沒有任何暈眩和撞傷。他安慰似的拍拍她肩頭，拿起她手中的斗篷。</p><p>　　「你嚇壞我了！爲什麽要爬得這麽高？！你爲什麽這麽拼命？」女孩緊握拳頭，雙手微微顫抖，「我不相信你，懷疑你幫忙的動機，你爲什麽要幫我？根本沒有意思呀。」</p><p>　　男孩奇怪地望著她：「我不是幫你，而是幫妙麗。」</p><p>　　妙麗「喵喵」叫了幾聲，替他解圍。</p><p>　　她説不出反駁的話，只得瞪著這個可惡的人。</p><p>　　「你喜歡貓咪，貓咪同樣喜歡你，只是表達方式不同。妙麗當然不會討厭你。」</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　「老鼠一般不會爬得這麽高。妙麗應該想捕捉小鳥才不小心卡在那裏。」</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　他低頭撫摸著懷裏的貓，「妙麗，答應我下次要小心點。」</p><p>　　妙麗：「喵噢！」</p><p>　　牠撒嬌似地趴拉著男孩的手臂，蹭蹭胸口，十分陶醉。</p><p>　　「……庫迦。」</p><p>　　男孩笑著問：「怎麽了，安妮塔？」</p><p>　　「噢？怎麽了，你不演了嗎？」安妮塔挑挑眉，開始挑剔，「剛碰面時演技還不錯，怎麼後來就漏洞百出呢？」</p><p>　　他愣住了，撫摸貓咪的手都停在半空。</p><p>　　「你該不會說，自己一旦接觸到貓咪，英語忽然流利起來吧？還有我什麽時候説過我叫安妮塔？不僅如此，你不但知道我的家在哪裏，這麽怕生的妙麗還喜歡你。」女孩控制不住自己的情緒，「你以為你還能瞞下去嗎？」</p><p>　　「那我、我把貓咪還給你……」但貓咪死命抱著手臂，他鬆不開爪子。</p><p>　　「我不想聽你的解釋，你只需要告訴我一件事。」</p><p>　　男孩低頭避開她的視綫。安妮塔死死盯著他，像是要把答案從他的腦袋中挖出來。</p><p>　　「你是不是托馬索？」</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　「回答我，你是不是托馬索·拉涅利·斯特蘭比？」</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　「喵嗚~」妙麗蹭了蹭男孩的襯衫，代他回答。</p><p>　　其實答案早已清楚，只是差承認而已。</p><p>　　雖然曾經說服自己對方不是湯米，但她也知道，湯米不過消失了半年左右，身心產生變化都是合情合理。他最致命的破綻在於妙麗都黏著他不放，這點除了托馬索·拉涅利·斯特蘭比，她在威尼斯的最好朋友外，沒有人能做到。</p><p>　　那天告白的草坪上，女孩等了很久、很久，始終沒有人回答。而後，她不再希望從誰的嘴裏得到答案。她相信自己的眼睛、自己的感覺，答案只有自己尋找才有意義。</p><p>　　男孩撫摸著不安分的貓，意大利語不再故作生硬，但語氣還是有點不自然，「庫迦，我叫庫迦『美洲獅』，也可以叫我『小毛球』……如果你希望的話。」</p><p>　　比起一系列美洲獅別名，『小毛球』這稱呼顯得尤其奇怪。安妮塔記起茱莉亞說過，托馬索之前和一隻小美洲獅成為好朋友。這樣的話，『小毛球』應該是那位動物朋友的稱呼了，這代表他暗示自己確實是她的朋友。</p><p>　　她凝視著那低頭的斗篷，判官般輕聲宣告：「好，庫迦，抬頭吧。」</p><p>　　貓男孩如她所願，露出一雙屬於威尼斯小男孩的淺棕色眼睛。它們像在陽光下的琥珀，折射出與年齡不符的幼稚與成熟。他試探地問：「不生氣？」</p><p>　　「不，只是延遲算賬時間。」她盡量保持輕鬆，把自己最想問的問題若無其事問出來：「你近來好嗎？」</p><p>　　「我跟師傅學了很多。你看，長高了不小，是半年努力的成果！」</p><p>　　安妮塔嘲笑：「確實，你的身手好了不少，以前爬樹都是一步就掉下來。個子呢，你從比我矮一點點，到現在高一點點。恭喜你，半年進步了三厘米，從小矮子變成矮子！」</p><p>　　托馬索被說得臉上紅一陣白一陣，用英語結結巴巴地反駁：「那、那你也是矮子！」</p><p>　　「哈？你再說一遍？」</p><p>　　這句嚇得男孩扯下斗篷帽子，又被一瞪，只得縮在原地一臉委屈。</p><p>　　女孩很滿意，總算報了這個人不告而別之仇，「把你剛才說的話，再說一遍。」</p><p>　　男孩未至於真把之前那句話說出來，他換回最熟悉的意大利語，表情無比真摯，咬字格外清晰：「你我的青春期離家出走了，不過我們的青春遲早會來！」</p><p>　　甜言蜜語，意大利男人必備能力之一，托馬索永遠學不會的技能。雖然這句本意不在浪漫，這幾分真摯更為欠打，但這卻大大地撫慰了剛才哭泣的女孩。</p><p>　　她不好意思地撩撩頭髮，嗔道：「就不直接讚美我嗎？真不會說話。」</p><p>　　「我只是不會對你說謊……」托馬索漲紅著臉。</p><p>　　「之前那些話都不算？」</p><p>　　他凝視著她，緩緩地搖頭：「不是謊言。」</p><p>　　安妮塔強大的記憶力自動重播他說的每句話：</p><p>　　「我、我聽到哭聲，來看看。」</p><p>　　「父母和我是意大利人，現在回來看看。」</p><p>　　「我喜歡的人是英國人，我會一點點英語和意大利語。」</p><p>　　「我很喜歡貓咪！」</p><p>　　「剛回來威尼斯不久，人太多，認不得路，怕跟你走散。」</p><p>　　「我叫庫迦（Cougar），亞馬遜森林是我的家。」</p><p>　　「很少人讀對我的真實名字。」</p><p>　　「我負責追蹤妙麗的氣味。」</p><p>　　「我跟師傅學了很多。你看，長高了不小，是半年努力的成果！」</p><p>　　「你我的青春期離家出走了，不過我們的青春遲早會來！」</p><p>　　根據她對托馬索的了解，已知部分無可挑剔。那麼，其他部分大概能推斷出他這半年的生活：這半年來他一直以「庫迦」這名稱與師傅訓練，似乎在亞馬遜森林那一帶活動，至於能夠在人海裡追蹤貓咪的氣味……與其說要相信這能力，不如說她相信他了解妙麗的活動範圍，又不擅長說謊，才講出匪夷所思的說法。</p><p>　　男孩認真地道謝，又緊緊擁抱著她。</p><p>　　別人的青春都揮霍在街頭與巷後，而托馬索則早早待在象牙塔裏，很多人認爲他是寡言的書呆子，或者一個不切實際的幻想家。不過，當她見過他解開數學謎題時的笑容，聽過他講述文化開創者們的風花雪月，感受過他潮濕的掌心，她這才發現第一印象的膚淺。這樣的人不會巧言令色，沒有良好的社交手腕，確實有失意大利男人之名，卻是如此至真至誠、可愛的人呀。</p><p>　　這點情感稱不上喜歡與好感，但足以讓她放任自己的視線停駐，伸手回應擁抱。</p><p>　　當她交疊雙手、環抱她的追求者時，男孩抬頭張望，視線定在遠處。她順著目光看過去，只是一片叢林。</p><p>　　「你在看什麼？」即使得不到答案，她還是問清楚。</p><p>　　他鬆開了手，孩子氣地控訴：「被師傅發現了。之前他騙我只是訓練，現在要抓我去上課。」</p><p>　　「也是的，對你來說，亞特蘭蒂斯學園確實太難了，」安妮塔裝作不在乎地回答，「沒有我的幫忙，你該不會複習都哭著找師傅吧？」</p><p>　　「當然不會！我、我不想離開威尼斯！」</p><p>　　「別任性了！你被一間這麼好的私立學校看上了，現在就只因為跟老師鬧彆扭而逃學？」</p><p>　　「不是這樣！」托馬索急得滿頭大汗，牽起她的手開始奔跑，「萬一我入學就不能回來，見不了威尼斯，見不了你和爸爸媽媽！」</p><p>　　「為什麼？」</p><p>　　「他們要把我控制起來！」</p><p>　　「什麼？！」安妮塔第一個念頭是被害妄想症，托馬索不是掌握什麼技術的間諜，他怎麼可能被監控？</p><p>　　不過無論如何，她都沒時間問話了。</p><p>　　眼前出現一個男人，身穿華麗至極的狂歡節面具與服裝。雖然這些服飾無法辨認身份，但這人有本事讓他的面具形同虛設。他誇張地彈跳到兩人跟前，堵住他們的去路：「嗨，停一停，情侶街頭訪問——這半天過得開心嗎？」</p><p>　　托馬索沒有回應，他半側過身，擋住兩人對望的視線。雖然沒有過多動作，但氣勢截然不同。</p><p>　　「哎呀，果然是少見面有點生疏了呢。之前湯米可是很認真地生氣呀，大喊大叫『我們不是情侶！』、『尊重她！』，現在甚至不否認了？」格里芬大笑，身體大幅度搖擺，轉向安妮塔，「小姑娘不是心有所屬嗎？快否認吧。」</p><p>　　他在挑撥離間，安妮塔心裡暗忖，硬著頭皮高聲回答：「如果你不在，我們會過得更愉快！」</p><p>　　「哇啊，真兇啊，羅密歐與朱麗葉打算私奔到哪裡？」格里芬笑嘻嘻擺手，安妮塔隱約感受到一陣奇怪的香氣，「讓我也一起來感受吧。」</p><p>　　女孩子哭笑不得：「辜負你的期待了，我們不會私奔。」她拍了拍托馬索，「跟老師回去學校吧。」</p><p>　　托馬索不知所措地望著她。</p><p>　　「私立寄宿學校當然是封閉式生活，一味想著無法自由就不上學……幼稚！」她叉腰教訓他，「明知道逃不掉，卻花費這麼多精力逃學；逃掉訓練難道會讓你變得更好嗎？得不到相對回報的事情，只是浪費時間與精力，這是小學生都懂得道理。」</p><p>　　「……可你肯跟去賭尤利西斯筆記的真實性，會和他一起冒險，願意尋找那些不存在的地方，不是嗎？」</p><p>　　他在指責自己和積信冒險嗎？女孩皺眉：「那是兩回事。」</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　沉默，還是沉默。</p><p>　　格里芬拍拍手，轉身離開，甚至沒有回頭看托馬索的去向。他就像是牧羊人，深明動物的天性，看到走失的綿羊就等牠回來，絲毫不擔心他們會有別的選擇。</p><p>　　男孩後退一步，面具與斗篷遮擋女孩的視線，看不清他的神情。</p><p>　　「找你以前，我去過不同地方。爸爸媽媽都很好，一直深信兒子被選中入學是最好的安排。書店、美術館和博物館也很好，伙計們都很愉快，只是認不出我。我不知道什麼時候回來，最後想再見你就演不下去……抱歉，」他靜默了幾秒，轉而蹲下向貓咪招手，「妙麗，你們是一家人，以後帶孩子也要陪著她，好嗎？」</p><p>　　妙麗蹭了蹭他的褲管，托馬索再一次抱起牠。貓咪撒嬌地扒拉著他的斗篷，他親吻牠的耳朵與鬍鬚，鄭重地放在女孩手上。</p><p>　　他深深鞠躬，走向格里芬離開的方向，不久便消失於眼前。</p><p>　　安妮塔終於鬆一口氣，抱著妙麗回家。她的生活再次回到正軌，再不會在街上被西裝狂徒跟蹤，也不會遇上莫名其妙的筆記本和冒險。她不會在騎單車時遇到那個讓她心動的積信，也不會有托馬索幫她尋找走失的貓咪。</p><p>　　明明已經接受了自己不是冒險家，無法與積信不顧一切地冒險，也無法和托馬索般走進無法想象的世界。她應該在普通學生裡往上爬，闖蕩出一條屬於她的歷史學家的路。</p><p>　　她應該很滿意這種生活，為什麼還是會覺得如此失落？</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>說了大半天應該能講清楚他們的感情線……<br/>希望大家能看到安妮塔和托馬索兩人的考慮與掙扎<br/>嗯……應該差不多入學了，大概_(:з」∠)_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>